A PAIN IN THE ASS :COLLAB:
by xXUchihaxHanaXx
Summary: A fantasy story, where there are battles between hunters, creatures, and then Akatsuki- who are in between. The reason for so much lemon, is that Deidara is a Siren, Konan is half Siren, and Kakuzu is an Incubus, not to mention our hungry vampires.
1. prologue

**This is a collab/rp with KunoichiWolf:**

**xXUchihaxHanaXx (me):**

**Itachi, Sasuke, Nagato, Pein, Hidan (temporarily), Kakuzu, Hashirama, Hiashi, Hinata (temporarily), Hana, Kiba, Suigetsu (half-time), Juugo.  
**

**KunoichiWolf:**

**Deidara, Neji, Hinata, Hidan, Konan, Madara, Hiza****shi, Hanabi, Hana (temporarily), Karin, Dekarei, Suigetsu (half-time).**

**A PAIN IN THE ASS prologue**

Neji dodged a dagger coming his way, taking out his crossbow. He aimed it and shot. The arrow flew threw the air, its silver tip piercing through a werewolf's body, killing it instantly. The Hyuuga sighed, then heard movement. He dashed towards it, hiding behind a tree. Uchiha Sasuke. His sworn enemy, and the only vampire he's never been able to kill.

Sasuke smirked, feeling his rival was around. Rival, sworn enemy, whatever Neji called it, that Hyuuga was such a pain. He had to admit, playing around was fun, and he loved the taste of danger. But even so, he didn't have much privacy with this guy chasing him around.

Neji raised his crossbow, aiming it at the Uchiha. He knew the silver tipped arrows would be useful. Silver takes care of werewolves, and arrows were just like small steaks, which is why he still used wooden arrows instead of plastic. If his arrow was plastic, it would do absolutely nothing to a vampire. With a click, Neji shot the arrow, but it missed. Sasuke vanished.

The Uchiha's smirk widened, and he was fast enough to get rid of Neji's arrows in a flash, before vanishing again. From the shadows that surrounded them, he spoke. "Long time no see... Neji-kun. I was waiting for you."

"Heh.. it's been about a month since I last tracked you, Uchiha." Neji replied, still perfectly calm.

"You're always so formal, yet we know each other for ages. Each time you meet me, it's a new fail on your list... I broke your record of perfect marks, and you hate me for that."

"Damn right I do." The Hyuuga agreed.

"But you insist on coming after me." Sasuke's voice had already changed place within the shadows. It was behind Neji. "For what? To add more fails, and be even more humiliated."

"No. I will catch you, Uchiha. One day or another. I won't give up until I do." He said. No way in Hell, any of them, was Neji going to loose to a vampire.

"And you'll fail in the end, too." The Uchiha smirked pulling his hand back, and all of a sudden Neji was tied up against a tree.

"...?!" Neji narrowed his eyes and the vampire that was now standing in front of him.

Sasuke licked his lips, his red eyes looking straight into the Hyuuga's own. "There's only one material that can break these wires. And... well, I'm not telling you what it is." He smirked.

"Fucker...!!"

"Now maybe I can taste your blood, and suck it all out of you..." The Uchiha chuckled evilly. "Or maybe I can turn you into a vampire, into what you hate."

"Fuck no!!" Neji glared, trying to reach a Zirconian dagger in his belt.

Sasuke pulled some of his fingers back, making the dagger fall onto the ground. "Ops."

"Kuso!!" Neji scowled.

The Uchiha pulled the dagger closer to himself before picking it up and examining it. "I'll be keeping this." He said, putting it away. "Neji-kun, you're so kind of giving me that as a present!"

"Fucking vampire... I **will** kill you!!"

"Really now?" Sasuke got closer to Neji, tightening the ropes that held his legs and arms down.

Neji flinched, feeling the wire cut into his skin. This was bad. Usually he was more prepared to fighting Sasuke.

"As much as I hate you, Neji-kun... as much as you're a pest to my life, I'm in doubt if I should kill you or just turn you..."

"And why do you doubt such thoughts, Uchiha?" He hissed.

"Because it's far too much fun to play with you..." Sasuke smirked, using another wire to bring Neji's head to the side.

"And what do you mean by that, vampire?" The Hyuuga asked, keeping his senses sharp. Was Sasuke going to...?

"That for now, I'll just have a taste of this!" The Uchiha let his fangs grow, touching them to Neji's neck and roughly sinking them in.

Neji gasped, eyes growing wide. There was a bit a pain, but then suddenly... a surge of pleasure went through his body. His eyes slid shut, and he felt like he had died and gone to Heaven. The Hyuuga completely lost mind of his surroundings, dropping his guard.

Sasuke felt the taste of Neji's blood fill his mouth, and his eyes widened slightly. It tasted so much better than he expected it to. So much better than anything he expected to drink. He reluctantly pulled away, keeping to his word of just a taste. Then, he smirked. "Neji-kun, Neji-kun... did you like that, heh? Your face is just as like who had sex." He chuckled evilly.

The Hyuuga was still out of it, and didn't hear the Uchiha's words.

The Uchiha licked over Neji's neck, taking the last bit of escaping blood from the wound. "I win again... and this time, you lost low."

A soft moan escaped Neji's lips and he opened his eyes slightly.

Sasuke wanted to hear that again... but now was not the time. "I wonder how your clan will take that bite..."

Neji's eyes widened as he realized what had just taken place... and how much he'd liked it. No! No, he did NOT like it! Not at all! He couldn't...

"You noticed, right? You moaned, Neji-kun. You moaned in **pleasure**. Because of **me**."

"No! Shut up!!"

"In denial?" Sasuke smirked, sucking over the bite mark.

Neji gasped slightly, trying desperately to hold back another moan.

The Uchiha continued until he heard it again. Oh, it didn't take long until Neji moaned. "See, Neji-kun?"

"N-no... Go away!"

"What will your clan think of their little hunter? You were bitten by me, and you survived. They'll despise you." Sasuke smirked cruelly.

"No... That won't happen..."

"They'll know I'm alive, so they'll hate you. They'll know because the scar will be on you until my death."

The Hyuuga glared silently. He hoped the Uchiha was wrong.

"Oi! Sasuke!" Called a voice from _above_. Well, above them at least, but it was obviously coming from the highest point of a building.

"Oh, my team is waiting for me, Neji-kun. Ja~ Tell me how your family reunion was later." He vanished.

"What took you so long, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked, grinning.

Neji sighed heavily, shaking his head. He hated himself so much right now.

"Oh... just Neji-kun following me around again. I was talking to him, you know, long time no see and stuff like that." Sasuke still held a cruel, triumphant smirk.

"... Hn?" Itachi felt something familiar... probably the Taka again. He immediately changed his direction, going towards where his brother's team should be.

"Yeah, as usual. I also stole some arrows and a dagger. Unique pieces, I'll show you them when we go to meet the others." Sasuke chuckled, too. "Let's leave. I don't want to wait until his beloved family finds him, and us."

"Aa. Ikuze." Suigetsu nodded.

They left, and soon Itachi arrived. No sign of them, but a tied up little brother's enemy. "Hyuuga, eh?" He said, inspecting the tied human.

Neji looked up, fully alert again. Another vampire.

"Hyuuga Neji... Sasuke's enemy, is it?"

"... Hai..."

"Good. Knowing your rank of perfection, I assume that my outouto was here some moments ago..." Itachi smirked. "Where is he?"

"... Left."

"To where?"

"Left."

Itachi arched an eyebrow, walking closer to the younger one. "I'll make you talk."

"..."

"I came from the left, he isn't there." The vampire smirked.

"…"

Itachi crashed his lips to Neji's, still smirking.

Neji's eyes grew wide. He still couldn't move...

The Uchiha used his tongue to slip a small pill into the Hyuuga's mouth, and then he pulled back, forcing him to swallow.

Neji moaned involuntarily, closing his eyes. _'No...'_

Itachi chuckled cruelly when he saw Neji had really swallowed it. "That will paralyze your body, and the only thing you'll be able to use... is your voice."

Neji had already known that, but he couldn't help it. The Uchiha certainly knew what he was doing...

The Uchiha then took out a dagger that was entirely, except for the handle, made of Mithril. Of course, he didn't tell the Hyuuga what it was. It's not like he'd ever find any Mithril around... it was the rarest metal in the whole world. Smirking, he easily cut the strings with it, watching as Neji fell to the ground.

The Hyuuga collapsed to the ground, groaning slightly.

Itachi used the same dagger to cut off and rip to pieces all of Neji's clothes. He wasn't going anywhere so early.

A bad feeling came over the Hyuuga as he realized what the vampire may be doing.

"Will you talk, Hyuuga?" Asked the Uchiha, picking him up by the neck and pinning him against the tree.

"... I told you... Left..."

Itachi had no patience for games now. He had a slut to teach back at the base, seeing that even as his prize and possession, Deidara never learned his place. So Itachi lowered his pants somewhat and without warning or preparation, thrust into the boy.

Neji's eyes grew wide, and he screamed.

The Uchiha chuckled, thrusting again, not giving any time for the Hyuuga to adjust. "In what direction did he go?"

The Hyuuga didn't answer, but rather moaned loudly. Yes, he felt pain and a lot of it, but he also felt pleasure as well. His life surely was going to fall apart after this night. He was being raped by a vampire. And liking it.

"You little slut, answer." Itachi cut a deep wound on Neji's shoulder.

Neji tried to respond, but couldn't find the breath. He was panting too heavily to speak.

The Uchiha stopped his movements, growling.

The Hyuuga tried to catch his breath, forcing his breathing to slow. "I... already told you... _Left_..."

Itachi thrust roughly, starting to pound Neji into the tree.

"Ahh!!" Neji gasped, moaning against his will as he felt the vampire hit something inside of him and sent an extra surge of pleasure to overwhelm him.

The Uchiha continued going at a strong, fast and hard pace.

Neji felt his insides clenching, and knew the vampire was driving him to his limits.

Itachi smirked, wondering if he should turn Neji or not. In the end, he decided to just bite him. He did so, on the other side of the neck from where Sasuke had bitten.

Neji moaned loudly, the pleasure from the bite throwing him over the edge and to climax.

The Uchiha came soon after, releasing into the Hyuuga. Immediately he pulled out, pulling his pants up and closing them. He smirked. "Actually, I knew from the beginning in what direction Sasuke went. But it was fun playing with you."

Neji collapsed to the ground, closing his eyes. He still couldn't move... He would have to wait until someone found him... Hopefully, it would be Hinata. She was the most understanding out of their clan. She wouldn't judge him for this, she was far too kind.

"Hyuuga, be sure to tell Sasuke that his big brother sends a bite. Now I have a slut to train, so goodbye~" And he vanished, soon showing up at what they called the base. A big underground castle, where the Akatsuki, a group of creatures that moved against human hunters and their helpers, hid.

Neji opened his eyes, glaring at where the vampyre had been standing. "Mother fucker..."

Itachi opened the door to the bedroom he shared with his possession, Deidara. Well, possession is the right word. The blond was his, his pet, his toy, whatever he wanted. That was their agreement. He felt his anger boiled when he opened the door and met with an all-too-familiar scenario. Deidara was being fucked by Hidan. Again.

The blond moaned loudly as the Jashinist thrust into him. He felt a surge of pleasure, and was at his limits.

Growling, the Uchiha pulled Hidan away from Deidara and slammed him against a wall before he could react. "Do. Not. Touch. What's. Mine." He growled, his eyes turning red. Soon, he had Hidan screaming in pain. Not pleasure from the pain, but really raw and pure agony. Yes, Itachi Uchiha could make a half-god scream for mercy. So wonderful. As he finished chopping Hidan to pieces over and over in their minds, he threw the Jashinist out the door and locked it, turning to Deidara.

Deidara frowned, panting and sitting up. He hated when Itachi got like this. It's not like the blond was a toy he couldn't share. No, much different. Deidara was a person... sort of. A Siren, to be exact. He sighed, golden hair falling over his shoulders.

"I thought we had an agreement, Deidara. This is one of the last times you're to break it." He glared at the blond. "You agreed to be mine when I saved you, and you were loyal... for some time. Now you fuck anything that moves."

The blond refused to respond, turning away from the vampire. "Go away, un."

"This is my room. Actually, I thought you should remember that I brought you here, and I made Pein accept you as one of us." Itachi acted this cold, of course he did, he needed to get Deidara to obey. But each time the blond did this, even if it was a Siren thing, Itachi hurt on the inside. He knew that even Sirens could be tamed, he just didn't seem to be able to.

"Hn... Really, Itachi, what did you expect? I'm a Siren, un." The blond said. Deidara knew that some Sirens could be tamed, but not like this. If that's what Itachi was trying to do, he would never succeed in controlling Deidara. To become the Master of a Siren, a person must appeal in all possible ways. For Deidara, that would mean not to be treated like a toy.

"I expected to find a way to keep you mine. You have no idea what you do to me this way." The Uchiha sighed. "Wash... I'll be back soon." He said, leaving the room and going to Madara's. He needed to talk. Maybe this time Madara would skip the physical part that always came with helping Itachi... at least he was sure Hidan wouldn't touch Deidara for some time, even if seduced.

Rather than obey the Uchiha, the blond had another thing in mind. He still had unsolved 'problems' and didn't want to solve them himself. There was one person who Itachi would never dare attack, and that person had been plenty willing to help him before. Leader-sama. He got up, pulled on some pants, and went to said red-head's room, knocking on the door.

Itachi slipped into his sensei's room, walking over to the bed and sitting beside Madara. There were some moments of silence before he leaned against the older and sighed. "I need help with Dei again..." He smiled softly. He hadn't called the blond that since the time he obeyed Itachi. At least not in front of him. Shaking his head, he looked up at Madara for help.

Nagato sighed, standing from his chair where he had been filled with reports of hunters, and went to answer the door. When Konan was around things were much easier, mainly because she would answer the door and make him coffee.

The older Uchiha sighed, wrapping his arms around Itachi. "It seems like what you're trying to do is impossible for him." Madara nuzzled him, stroking Itachi's hair. "Perhaps... you should go about him a different way. Lock him up if you have to."

"I don't want to hurt him... not much. I have a feeling that would make things worse, even if it's what I would usually do to someone..." Itachi buried his face in Madara's chest. "I have no idea what to do."

Nagato smirked, seeing the blond. He stepped aside, letting Deidara walk in. "Isn't your master going to be angry?" He asked that every time, even knowing Itachi wouldn't come against him. But he knew of the Uchiha's feelings, and he also knew of the deal between Deidara and Itachi. It seems like Deidara wasn't willing to keep to the deal at all.

"I can't think of much anymore. You're being pretty strict with him and he still wont obey." Madara stated. "I would probably resort to severely punishing him until he learns better. After all, that's how I tamed the Elf before."

"Heh. What else is new, un?" Deidara always gave the same response as he stepped inside.

"Madara-sensei... is it... weak of me, to have fallen for him?" Asked the younger, quietly.

The leader closed the door, locking it. "You seem to have already been started in something." His smirk widened as he walked towards the blond, pulling him to his chest and crashing their lips together.

It took a long time for Madara to respond. "... No."

The blond moaned softly, wrapping his arms around the taller male's neck.

Itachi sighed, climbing onto the other's lap and snuggling against him. "W... what would happen if I... tried being... I don't know, gentle?" He asked, biting his lip.

Nagato broke the kiss to throw Deidara onto the bed and climb over him, ripping his pants off.

Madara stroked the smaller male's hair, nuzzling him. "Who knows? It might work."

Deidara looked up at the leader, giving a sly smile. He was definitely looking forward to this. At times, he could be just as rough as Hidan, even.

Nuzzling back, the younger vampire nodded. "I'll try... I just hope it does work. I don't want to loose him for real..."

"I'm assuming that you don't need preparation, because it seems like someone has been there already. Get me hard." The redhead growled, biting on Deidara's neck before sitting back.

"You technically can't lose him, so don't worry."

"Hai..." The blond moaned softly, adjusting himself. He licked the leader's tip before taking him into his mouth and sucking.

"But sensei... It hurts to see him with them." Itachi sighed. "I wish he could be mine... only mine, and we wouldn't have to worry about anything like that."

Nagato smirked, letting out a low moan and feeling himself start to harden. "No wonder why Itachi saved you..."

"Well, try being kind to him, as you said."

The blond chuckled, hollowing his cheeks to please the other more.

Itachi smiled, closing his eyes. He just knew Deidara didn't obey, but... he'd have to try winning him.

Nagato, after some moments feeling himself fully hard, yanked the blond up by his hair and made him turn and bend over. Then, he thrust in.

Deidara moaned, closing his eyes in pleasure. Out of everyone, Sasori, Hidan, and the Leader were his favorites.

The redhead went at a fast and hard pace, smirking. Then, he leaned in and whispered in the blond's ear. "I wonder what will happen to the rest of us if Itachi happens to tame you..."

"It'll... hahh... never happen..." The blond said between moans.

"Heh." The demon went faster, smirking all the while, occasionally grunting.

Deidara met the other's thrusts as best as he could, moaning.

It was over half an hour that they'd been fucking, and Nagato's pace had not slowed at any.

The blond moaned loudly as the vengeance demon thrust into his prostate.

The leader smirked, stroking Deidara's cock roughly while pounding into him.

"Ohh...!" Deidara moaned louder, coming closer to his limits. He could easily go for another hour on a normal day, but this was after already having been fucked by Hidan.

Nagato continued, biting down on the blond's neck until he felt him release into his hand. After some moments, the redhead himself came. "Hn... this was quick."

"Ah... Only because I was with Hidan before, un. Itachi walked in." Deidara explained, panting softly.

"Oh, I feel sorry for the poor Jashinist..." Nagato chuckled. "Anyway, I have reports to read and check, so you can be on your way... thank you for the visit." He threw some pants off, going back to work.

Deidara pulled his pants on, giving a friendly smile to the leader. "Thanks, ja." He said, leaving and heading back to 'his' room.

Itachi felt the blond approaching the room and smiled softly, waiting for him to walk in.

Said blond entered, closing the door behind him and walking towards the bathroom- completely ignoring the vampire.

The Uchiha stood, following the blond and hugging him. "Dei..." He whispered, like in the beginning, before this mess started. He used to call him that all the time, and actually show his love in the voice. He was doing that again... it could work, but he needed time, too.

Deidara blinked in surprise upon hearing his old nickname. It's been years since the Uchiha had called him that. Nicknames meant affection, hence the vampire dropping such an action.

"Dei, what can I do to have you by my side?" He asked, using the same tone. He wasn't lying in his voice, and actually, this was the first time in years that he was being truthful with it.

The blond stared in front of him, out of shock. This wasn't the Itachi he had come to know... this was the Itachi that had saved his life; the man who took care of him and gave him the will to live again. "Are you high or something, un?"

"I didn't know what to do, Dei. I thought you'd leave me... so I became rough. I didn't ever want to loose you... I don't want to loose you. I tried everything to tame you, because I wanted you close to me. But I just pushed you away... I'm sorry..." The Uchiha was fighting back tears, he didn't want to cry now...

The Siren couldn't believe what he was hearing. All this time... he'd just been trying to do the right thing the wrong way. "Are you... serious?"

Itachi let a single tear fall as he nodded. "It's so difficult to admit this... after so long of hiding my feelings..." He bit his lip. "It hurts me to see you with them, Dei... it's... painful."

"Itachi..." Deidara frowned. He was unaware that he was anything more than an object to the brunette.

"Remember... when we started? I used to hold you close... and I used to whisper my feelings to you..." The vampire took in a deep breath. "You had... such a bright smile back then."

"Stop it, un... Stop acting like that!!" Deidara pushed the vampire off of him. "I won't fall for that trick a second time!!" With that, he ran out of the room. He needed to see the Jashinist... He was more than just a casual friend to Deidara. Hidan was the person he told everything.

The Uchiha let his tears fall now, and he went to the bed. Deidara still didn't believe him... he had the right to doubt, after all, Itachi broke his trust after showing so much love... "Dei... it's not an act." He whispered, knowing the other was already away from the room.

Hidan heard a knock on his door, and carefully opened it. He expected Itachi here to torture him again, but what he got was Deidara in a not-too-good shape.

The blond was shaking in anger, something quite uncommon. He threw his arms around the Jashinist, hugging him as tight as he could.

Hidan wrapped his arms around Deidara, hugging back. "What happened, Deidara?" He asked, being careful not to add curse words now.

Deidara took a deep breath, trying to relax his tense body, and failing. "I-Itachi, un... That bastard!!"

The Jashinist closed his eyes. He did remember the time those two were together and happy... "What did the fucking Uchiha do to you now?"

"He's playing those games with me again, un!" The blond broke into tears. He sobbed into his friend's chest. "He's messing with my mind again!"

"Dei-chan..." Hidan stroked his hair softly. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"I... thought I did, un..." He choked out. "But all he does is play mind tricks on me and use me!!"

The Jashinist sighed, closing the door to give their talk privacy, then leading Deidara to the bed, sitting down with him. "Tell me what the bastard said now, Dei-chan."

"He's playing 'nice' again!" Deidara said, crawling into Hidan's lap. He snuggled close, breathing in the other's scent which, for reasons unknown, always calmed him down a bit. "You remember what he did before, un... He saved me and was so kind, but then... It was all just a trick, and he's doing it again!!"

Hidan remembered how the Uchiha acted around Deidara back then... it wasn't an act, he was sure of it. But what could it be now? He nuzzled Deidara, sighing. "I remember the start of you two, and that nice thing... it wasn't an act in my opinion. But I can't tell about now."

"I... can't trust him again, un..." The blond said, starting to calm down. "Please... distract me from this..."

The Jashinist nodded, stroking Deidara's hair again. "What can I do to help?" There it goes. Record. Only one phrase with an actual curse word during an entire conversation.

Deidara took a deep breath. The other stroking his hair like that was calming him down a lot. "Just... anything..."

"Dei-chan, would you like to go for a walk? Maybe if we get some fresh air and talk about shit, this fucking problem can be set aside." Said Hidan, smiling softly.

The blond nodded. "Alright, un." A walk sounded good. Hidan always knew the things that would calm him down.

The Jashinist stood, bringing Deidara up with him. He wrapped an arm around the blond's waist. _'... Fucking Uchiha... Should I go talk to him later?'_

Deidara leaned against his friend, relaxing further. The reason Hidan would always be his favorite... He knew how to handle him, knew what he liked, knew how to talk to him. If anyone, Hidan would end up taming the blond.

The Jashinist sighed. What would he do now? Even if Deidara didn't admit it, Hidan knew he had strong feelings for Itachi. But the Uchiha had hurt him, and now he couldn't get his trust back. He loved Deidara, but not as much as Itachi did. He felt like... a friend, a very, very close friend. But Deidara needed him now... so complicated!

Deidara walked alongside the Jashinist, slowly calming down further.

"... We shouldn't go too far... fucking hunters and shit walk around here."

"I know..." The blond closed his eyes, trusting Hidan enough to lead him.

The albino walked with him for some time, before they arrived at a big clearing that was surrounded by forest. Oh, they had gone through the forest... he hadn't even noticed.

The blond opened his eyes again, smiling softly. "We should go back soon, un..."

"Yeah..." Hidan smiled back. "It's good to see you smile again, Dei-chan."

Deidara nodded, nuzzling the Jashinist.

Hidan nuzzled back, sighing. _'Itachi is going to kill me.'_


	2. part 1

**This is a collab/rp with KunoichiWolf:**

**xXUchihaxHanaXx (me):**

**Itachi, Sasuke, Nagato, Pein, Hidan (temporarily), Kakuzu, Hashirama, Hiashi, Hinata (temporarily), Hana, Kiba, Suigetsu (half-time), Juugo, Kisame.  
**

**KunoichiWolf:**

**Deidara, Neji, Hinata, Hidan, Konan, Madara, Hiza****shi, Hanabi, Hana (temporarily), Karin, Dekarei, Suigetsu (half-time), Zetsu.**

**A PAIN IN THE ASS part 1  
**

Neji felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched. He opened his eyes to see Hinata there, a worried look on her face. It was hard to make her look so scared. Had he fainted? There was no other reason he wouldn't have noticed her enter the area... Yes, he must have fainted. It was then he remembered that he was lying on his back... naked.

Hinata blushed softly, taking a coat and covering Neji with it, helping him up. "W-what happened?" She asked softly.

The boy groaned, leaning against his cousin for support. "Two vampires... I wasn't well armed..."

She led him to a bench not far from there, sitting down with him. "What did they do to you...? You... were bitten." She noticed.

"Well... One sicko vampire raped me." Neji admitted. "But you can't say a word of that to the others." He sighed, remembering what Itachi had done to him... and how much he'd enjoyed it. "Sasuke... He'd caught me off guard and used wires to pin me. Bit me and left me there. Then Itachi came along and took advantage of me, biting me as well. Damn fucking vampires..."

"I won't tell them, Neji-nii." She took out a first aid kit. "The wires cut through your skin... we can't let that get infected." Taking his right wrist first, she applied some medicine over the cut.

"Ow..." Neji sighed. "Thanks, Hinata." He and his cousin hadn't always been close, but over the last few years they became like siblings. Hinata got along better with Neji than Hanabi, even. And with her around, it gave Neji someone to talk to and trust. It gave her someone to be there for her, and boost her confidence.

"You're very hurt, don't thank me yet. We need to get you healed... and you'll probably be sore, too. What they did to you was terrible." She said, moving onto the next cut on his arm.

"Nn... I know. I'll be okay, though." Neji assured her. "Especially if I have someone like you to look after me." He looked her in the eyes, giving her a gentle smile.

Hinata smiled back. "We'll have to find a way to cover the scars, too..." She said, thinking. "I think you'll have to use makeup on your neck, Neji-nii."

The boy sweat dropped, sighing. "Well... I suppose, as long as it works."

"It does..." She chuckled softly. "I just hope you don't take a liking to the make up..."

Neji rolled his eyes. "I'm. Not. Gay." He reassured her, chuckling softly.

Hinata smiled. "You don't need to be gay to wear make up. You can be bi."

"... Okay, maybe that." Neji smiled.

She nodded, chuckling and continuing to treat his cuts.

"God, I look like an emo." Neji sweat dropped, referring to his cut wrists.

"Wear wristbands." Suggested Hinata.

"That'll make me look goth, though..."

"And?" She chuckled. "Are you going to say something about goth being to vampiric for you?"

"Damn right!"

Hinata grinned. "I have some gothic clothes~ maybe I could lend you them for you to see if you still think that~!" She was not telling him _why_ she had the clothes.

"Hell no!" Neji rolled his eyes, shoving her playfully.

The girl chuckled softly. "Anyway, you'll need long sleeves~!" She moved to treat Neji's other arm.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh..."

"And now you have two vampires you met and didn't kill..." She shook her head, sighing. "You should give up on Sasuke."

Neji glared at her coldly. "You know I can't do that, Hinata." He said. His voice was much more harsh than usual.

Hinata looked down. "You always come back so hurt..."

"I don't care how injured I get. I can't stop hunting them." He said. "It's my destiny."

"..." She went quiet, continuing to treat his wounds.

Neji's eyes softened, and he frowned. "Hinata... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

"It's fine... I guess you're right, but I still worry..."

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't worry over me so much."

"Maybe I shouldn't, but I do." She smiled softly.

Neji leaned against her gently, closing his eyes.

She finished treating his other wounds, then smiled, stroking his hair. "We should go back... there I'll get you some covering clothes and apply better medication on your cuts."

The boy sighed softly, nuzzling his cousin. "Yeah... thanks, Hinata. If you weren't here to watch out for me, I don't know what I'd do."

"I could say the same, Neji-nii." She nuzzled back. "You've helped me through a lot."

Said Hyuuga smiled, kissing his cousin's cheek. "Let's go home."

Neji stood, helping her up.

She chuckled, standing and wrapping an arm around him. "I would think you're the one who needs help in standing, nii-san."

He rolled her eyes. Taking a step, he flinched. "Ow..."

Hinata sighed, making him wrap an arm around her shoulder. "Lean your weight on me..."

"That'll make it easier to walk." She took some steps forward, smiling.

Neji groaned softly. "It still hurts, but I can manage... Thanks."

"You're welcome." She walked slowly, not wanting to hurt him more.

Neji sighed. It was a long walk, and when they arrived at the Hyuuga mansion, it was not a sight they wanted to see. The Inuzuka clan, a werewolf clan, was attacking. Great.

"Nii-san, go to a safe place... I'll help in the fight." Said Hinata, watching in horror as one of the Hyuuga was killed not so far from them.

Hinata nodded, activating her byakugan, a special kind of power that ran in her clan, and hopping into the battlefield... well, actually it was the main hall, but now one could hardly tell that.

"Onee-san!" Hanabi stabbed one of the werewolves with a silver dagger before running over to Hinata. "Here, take this!" She handed her sister the silver dagger. "There's one in your room... And where is Neji-sama?! We need him!"

Hinata took the dagger, nodding. "Neji... he can't fight." She said, sighing. "Hanabi, you're still young to be in this... get to a safe place and let us take care of this."

"Demo... I can do this!" Then she heard a scream, and her face paled. "Okaasan..."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Hanabi, leave this place. Go." She ran towards where her mother had been stabbed by one of the werewolves. She examined the fallen woman, trembling. "Mother..." She was still alive, and could resist some time...

"Hina...ta..." The young woman smiled at her oldest daughter. "You've really become... so brave... I'm so proud of you..."

"Mom... don't speak. We'll get you healed..." Hinata whispered, her eyes showing sadness and fear.

"Shh... don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She gave Hinata a warm smile. "Go and help get these monsters out of our home."

"Mom..." Hinata hesitated. "I'll be back soon." She stood, facing the werewolf who attacked her mother. The female werewolf was probably one of the clan leaders, Hinata could tell, and she moved in time to stop said werewolf from hurting another of her clan members. "You hurt my mother." She said, glaring strongly.

"Yes, and she hurt my brother." Hana said, glaring right back.

"Your clan is the one who is attacking us, what did you want her to do?" Hinata took a sword lying next to her, swinging it against the werewolf.

The older female caught the sword in her palms, kicking the younger girl in the stomach and twisting the sword away from her. She picked it up, ready to strike.

"Hana!" Kiba stopped his sister, holding the sword back. "Don't kill her. We need hostages, they're too strong to be taken in battle. She's the heir to the main branch." He said, smirking.

Hana lowered the sword, growling at her otouto. "I wasn't going to kill her. But since you insist on taking control, **you** take her home. Now."

Kiba sweat dropped, sighing. "Fine." He took some rope, tying Hinata's hands before she could react. Then, he took her out of the Hyuuga complex, even with the girl fighting and struggling.

"LET GO OF ME!!" Hinata screamed, trying to struggled out of the werewolf's grip. She desperately wished Neji was there to save her.

The Inuzuka grew tired of her screams and took a piece of cloth, gagging her. "Be quiet for a moment. It's not like I'll hurt you or anything." He said, frowning.

After a while, she gave up trying to scream. Her wrists hurt from struggling so hard, and were starting to bleed a bit.

Kiba took away the gag, stopping in the middle of the way back to the mountain where his clan hid. He sat down by a tree, bringing Hinata with him. Taking another rope, he tied it around her wrists before removing the previous rope and cleaning the cuts.

Hinata was a bit confused with the Inuzuka cleaning her wounds since they weren't fatal. From the angle of his sister's sword, the hit wouldn't have been fatal, either. What was with him?

The werewolf bandaged her wrists carefully, smiling once that was done.

The girl remained calm for the moment. She knew at this point, struggling was useless, and if she panicked it'd make things worse.

Kiba took a flask with water, turning to face Hinata. "Are you thirsty?"

Hesitating, she nodded, knowing well it could be poison.

"It's not poisoned..." He said, smiling. Then, he opened the flask and held the tip to her lips.

Hinata drank some of the water. It felt good, the cold liquid running down her throat. It helped her further calm her mind.

"Hinata, right? I've watched you for some time."

"... Doshite?"

Kiba smiled, putting away the flask. "Actually, I was first sent to spy on your clan... but then I saw you training with this boy... I think you called him Naji... Naje... Well, I don't remember. Then I started watching you more, and kind of forgot the spying part..."

"You're... weird." She said bluntly.

"Really?" He grinned.

Hinata blinked, nodding. "... Yeah, a bit... What makes me so interesting? I'm just a washout..." She said, staring at the ground and frowning. "Neji-nii is the strong one..."

"You're strong, too." Kiba smiled sweetly at her. "And you're a kind person. Power isn't everything."

She wanted to ask why he was being so kind, but couldn't bring herself to.

"Can you walk more?" He asked, knowing it was a long way until the mountain.

"Hai." She nodded.

"When you're tired, just tell me." Kiba smiled, helping her to stand again.

Hinata nodded, though she still didn't understand why he was being so kind. It was sort of eerie, but it made the situation easier for her to handle.

The Inuzuka led the way, still being somewhat cautious so that Hinata wouldn't escape. Hana would kill him if he let her run away...

"I won't try to run." She said, noticing how he was watching her.

Kiba smiled. "I'm sorry, but I have to be careful... last time I lost someone taken hostage my sister nearly killed me." He sweat dropped.

"I'm not a fast runner. If you've been watching me, than you know that's true." She said.

"I know..." The werewolf chuckled. "That Na... Ne... Neji guy, he's your brother?"

"Cousin, but... We're really close." She explained. Then she tripped, twisting her ankle. "Itai!!"

Kiba caught her before she fell onto the ground, and bit his lip. He examined her ankle, that was somewhat reddened. "It seems like you won't be able to walk now." Smiling softly, he picked her up bridal style. "I'll treat that as soon as we get there... and your wrists, too."

Hinata blushed, not used to anyone but Neji holding her. She looked anywhere but his eyes, fidgeting.

The werewolf had a faint blush himself, not used to this either.

After a while, Hinata fainted.

Kiba blinked, sitting down under a tree with a worried face. "Hinata? Hinata?" He gently shook her.

The girl whimpered, waking. Her blush increased, and she looked away again.

"Hinata, are you ok?" He put a hand on her forehead. "Your face is hot, do you have a fever?"

She shook her head frantically, blushing even more. "N-no!! I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?" The werewolf smiled softly at her.

"I-I'm sure!"

"Ok... are you hungry?"

"U-u-um... n-no, not really..." She said, trying to calm down.

He smiled, nodding. "If you need something, you can tell me."

"I-I know..." She took in a deep breath, relaxing a bit.

Kiba sighed softly. "Sorry..."

"Sorry...? For-for what?" She asked, getting the courage to look him in the eyes.

"For all this that's happening... I don't like these battles between creatures, and hunters, and others... but I had to fight, too. And sorry for taking you away from your clan..."

"O-oh..." Hinata looked at the ground, closing her eyes. "Neji... I hope you're okay..."

Kiba smiled sadly. "I'll try finding a way to release you and let you go back... I just need some time."

She nodded, understanding. "Okay."

"May I ask something?"

"O-of course..."

"That cousin of yours, he seemed to always be in the battles but... I didn't see him on the battle field. Is there any reason for that?"

"He... got badly hurt." She explained. "I told him not to fight. I'm just glad he listened to me..."

"I see. Let's hope he recovers soon, then." Kiba smiled, taking some of Hinata's hair out of her face.

Hinata squealed, blushing more.

The Inuzuka blinked, grinning. "You're so cute!"

At that, the girl fainted once more.

He stared for a moment, confused. Then, he chuckled softly. She was also so shy... Shaking his head, he tried to wake her again.

Hinata opened her eyes slowly, blushing more.

Kiba smiled softly, stroking her hair.

Hinata looked away, whimpering softly.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?"

"N-n-n-nothing!"

He nodded, still smiling.

Hinata breathed deep, calming herself a bit, though she was still blushing a bit.

"And how is your ankle? Is it still hurting?"

"H-hai… a little..."

"When we get there I'll have to put it back in place... that would hurt, so I'll need ice." Kiba smiled softly. "But we should get there in some hours, so it won't be too long..."

Hinata nodded. "Alright."

"We should get going..." He held her again, standing. "I just hope no one gets too hurt in that battle..." He looked back, before walking again.

Hinata made another soft whimper, burying her face into the Inuzuka's chest.

Kiba smiled, feeling his heart beat somewhat faster.

Hinata noticed the change in his heartbeat, but chose not to say anything.

He continued walking until, some hours later, he came to the foot of a dark mountain, something people usually saw in horror movies or something along those lines. It was completely dark, even the green on the leaves of the trees, and the animals, too. "Almost there."

Hinata nodded. "Okay."

Kiba walked around the foot of the mountain for some time, before he found a pointy rock, a crystal, coming out of it. Pressing that down, the mountain's lower part seemed to open in two, allowing a passage for them. "This isn't only a door... The ancestors of my clan managed to really find a way to open the mountain in half, so the entire passage closes... and only a werewolf can open the crystal..."

"Wow..." She blinked, looking around. "That's pretty amazing."

He chuckled. "Yeah... this place is full of tricks, and if you don't know it, it's kind of dangerous. We have some hours before the others come back, so I'll be able to show you some of them."

She smiled softly, nodding. "Okay."

Kiba closed his eyes for a moment. "..." Then, he jumped, and landed almost at the end of the tunnel. "Hn..."

Hinata clung to him, eyes wide. "That... was a far jump..."

Chuckling, he nodded. "Poisoned needles. If I stepped there, I'd have to run a lot. I'm not as fast as Hana yet, so I can't run fast enough not to be killed... so I've been training jumps."

"O-oh..."

"Actually, I'm terribly slow compared to the others..." He grinned. "But Akamaru is fast." At the mention of the name, a big white wolf came out from a door, going towards them.

"Akamaru..?"

The wolf barked, making Kiba chuckle. "Hinata, this is Akamaru." He said, motioning to the wolf. Then, he walked into the door, Akamaru following them.

Hinata smiled. "He's so cute."

Kiba sat on the couch, still holding her. "He is. Usually he leaves with me, but today was dangerous, so we left him here... Hana was the only one who took wolves today, even mom left hers back."

"So... werewolves fight with real wolves?" She asked.

"Yes..." Another voice answered. A boy entered the room. He had black hair, but his bangs were blond and the tips of his hair were red. His eyes were a darker shade of blood red. He wore a black tank top and baggy jeans, and looked rather pale.

"Oh... Deka, I had forgotten you stayed back..." Kiba blushed, for he was still with Hinata in his lap. "Uh, Hinata, this is Dekarei, Deka this is Hinata... our supposed-to-be-hostage..."

Dekarei smiled softly. "Supposed to be? Alright, I'll keep that in mind..." He chuckled before breaking into a coughing fit.

Kiba's look turned worried, and he set Hinata down on the couch carefully. "Deka…" He caught the boy just before he fell down, but still coughing. "Did you take your medicine?"

The coughing slowed, and the brunette relaxed again. With Kiba's help, he stood up on his own feet once more. "Yeah... It's getting worse, Kiba..."

Hinata frowned, observing the two boys. "Is he sick...?"

"Yeah, he's been for some time..." Kiba looked down. "We don't know the cure to it yet, and it's getting dangerous for him."

"Hell, we don't even know what the fuck it is." Dekarei frowned, leaning against the wall.

"Come over here and lay down... I may be able to see what's wrong." Hinata said.

Kiba smiled, remembering. "That's right; Hinata-chan is one of the healers for her clan when they come from battle."

After a moment, Dekarei nodded. He went over, sitting next to her.

Hinata activated her Byakugan, allowing her to see into the boy's body. "His lungs don't look right... It looks like the cells are being destroyed or weakened." She explained. "This isn't any normal sickness... And its cure is a dangerous one. That is... if I'm correct."

The Inuzuka nodded, looking at Dekarei. "... Deka, what will you do about it?"

"If there's a way to cure it, dangerous or not I'll do it." He said, sighing.

She nodded. "I agree... If left unattended, even with medicine he'll..." The Hyuuga looked to the ground, not wanting to say the word 'die'. It was then she thought back to the battlefield... Her mother... before she knew it, she was crying.

Kiba ran over to Hinata, pulling her into a hug and sitting down, bringing her into his lap again. "Shh, Hinata..." He stroked her hair softly, trying to calm her.

Dekarei frowned, looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I... Okaasan..." She couldn't manage to say anything more, clutching Kiba's shirt tightly.

The Inuzuka held her close, looking down. If he had stopped Hana, he'd be in trouble, but now... he was feeling his heart hurt, seeing Hinata like this. Kiba knew how painful it was.

After a while, the girl calmed down. She was able to steady her breathing again, and just rested her head against the other's chest.

Kiba closed his eyes, still stroking her hair. "I'm sorry..."

She breathed slowly, closing her eyes. "I know..."

Dekarei blinked in confusion, but didn't ask anything. He knew better than to ask, especially seeing how fragile this girl was.

The Inuzuka looked over at his friend, his look telling the other he'd explain later.

Dekarei nodded, his gaze moving down to the floor.

Kiba kissed her cheek, smiling softly. "Let's get something to eat... maybe... maybe she's well, Hinata. After all, she was still alive when we left."

She nodded slowly. "A-alright..."

Now Dekarei understood somewhat. He looked over to Kiba, standing. "I'll get some Pocky to munch on. You know we can't eat supper until the rest of the pack returns."

Kiba shook his head. "I don't think they'll let her eat properly, you know how Hana is. I'll make something..."

"Kiba..." Dekarei warned. "That isn't smart. I know you care for her, but don't put yourself on the line. I'll sneak her my food later, I'm not really hungry."

"Chill, I know what to do. And you need to eat, not to mention that they'll take hours. I'll make some soup, and seeing as usually you need to drink soup during the day at the times when you're too sick, I just say you had a fever... I don't want to risk it while they're here."

"They'll check for a fever, and when I don't have one you'll be screwed." Dekarei said, frowning.

"... Does 'hours' tell you something? You got better with medicines and soup!"

"Check the air, Kiba... they're on their way back early." The brunette said. "And lately... it hasn't gotten better so easily. Hana-sama has noticed that."

"Deka, I know that... even if they come back early, the minimum time with the fast pack is three hours."

The younger boy sighed, nodding his head. "I still don't think it's a good idea, Kiba..."

Kiba just smiled, setting Hinata down on the couch. "... I'll get some of my snacks, I eat those all the time. It's nutritive, most humans like those, too, and they wouldn't know she ate them."

Dekarei nodded. "Alright, that's probably better. But can you still get me some Pocky?"

The Inuzuka chuckled, nodding. He smiled at Hinata before going into another room of the enormous mountain fortress. The kitchen. There, he got a box of Pocky and some Scooby-snacks... eh... no, wait. Wrong line. And some of his own special snacks.

Dekarei say down again, relaxing against the couch.

Hinata observed the other wolf-boy. All that damage she'd seen in his chest... "Does it hurt?"

"Huh?" The brunette blinked, looking at the girl. "Does what hurt?"

Kiba walked towards the living room, but he stopped when he heard them talking. Making sure they couldn't see him, he listened.

"Your chest..." She replied, looking into the boy's blood red eyes.

Dekarei looked from her to the floor, sighing. "Yeah... It's... as if I'm being torn apart from the inside... Especially when I'm fighting or training."

Kiba's eyes widened. Dekarei never told him that, and he had a feeling he hadn't told the others either.

"Why do you continue to fight, then?" Hinata asked, concerned.

"Because... This clan gave me my life back. I'm not blood related to them, Hinata-chan, they saved me." He explained. "Kiba found me, and convinced them to let me stay. I owe them... So no matter how much pain I'm in, I won't... I can't stop fighting alongside them."

The Inuzuka's eyes fell to the floor, and he waited to see if they'd say anything else. He really didn't know Dekarei felt like that, and now he wanted to help... to ask him to stop fighting until he recovered... to do something.

"You shouldn't push yourself, though..." Hinata said. "It could make things worse."

"I know... Demo... I'm willing to die for them. Kiba is like my aniki... And I feel the need to fight with them." Dekarei sighed, smiling softly. "I can't like myself become an Omega... I'm already outcasted by some of the pack."

Kiba realized how much he was insecure by saying that. He didn't really know how to help now, but they'd need to get Dekarei healed if this was going this bad... he hoped Hinata knew how to cure it herself.

"An Omega...?" Hinata asked. She remembered hearing about it from Neji. How wolf packs, and even clans like Inuzuka often have one member who was outcasted. They always ate last, and were the lowest social status.

"Yeah... You being a hunter, probably know what that is already." See her nod, he continued. "But in clans like this, Omegas are also used as scapegoats... Or decoys in battle."

"..." The Inuzuka felt his chest tighten. He couldn't let that happen to Dekarei... not at all.

"Decoys...?" Hinata blinked, frowning.

"Yeah. The fallback, the one who usually gets hurt the most." Dekarei added. "It's... Something I don't want to become, but... If I keep skipping out like this, that's what's going to happen."

"That won't happen." Kiba was smiling softly as he entered, but his fists were clenched, as if he was really putting what he had into those words. "I won't let it happen, Deka. We'll get you healed."

Dekarei's head shot up, and he stared at Kiba, eyes wide. "I... Kiba..."

"I won't let you fall back... I won't... let them do that do you."

Dekarei frowned, standing. He went over to the older male, who had tears streaking his face, and hugged him tight. "Kiba... Just don't do anything stupid."

Kiba hugged back, nodding. "I..." He took in a deep breath, trying to stop his tears. "We need you healed soon..."

The younger boy nuzzled Kiba, sighing softly. "Relax..."

Hinata frowned. She didn't know how... human werewolves could be.

The Inuzuka sighed, slowly relaxing. He bit his lip. "Hinata... do you... know how to cure it?"

"I... Yes, but... Well, I kind of can't describe what it's like." She said.

"Can... can you cure Deka?"

"I think so." She nodded.

Kiba smiled, going over to Hinata and hugging her. "Thank you..."

Hinata blushed.

The Inuzuka rested his head on her shoulder. "Thank you for helping, Hinata..."

Her blush increased, and she nearly fainted again.

Dekarei tapped Kiba's shoulder, trying not to laugh. "Hey, don't knock her out, big shot."

Kiba blushed, smiling. "Sorry..." He sighed softly, holding her gently.

Dekarei blinked. "Dude... Are you blushing?"

"Wha- I- Me- NO!" The Inuzuka's blush darkened.

Dekarei laughed, going into another coughing fit.

Kiba helped him down onto the couch, sighing. "We'll have to do something soon... you've really gotten worse."

Dekarei clung onto Kiba, slowly calming down. "And you've really fallen for her..."

"O-oi!! You do realize that she's here too, right?" The Inuzuka's blush returned full-force.

Dekarei grinned. "Yep. And from her blush, she likes you back."

Hinata nearly fainted, blushing. She wanted to scream.

Kiba blinked. "… S-should I say something or stay quiet?"

"Say something, you baka." Dekarei smiled, nuzzling Kiba. "Go on, lover boy."

The Inuzuka blushed, just hugging Hinata again.

Hinata, still blushing, hesitantly hugged Kiba in return.

Dekarei grinned again. "Aww~ You two look so kawaii."

Kiba smiled softly, kissing her cheek.

She squealed softly, eyes wide.

He took out the Pocky, throwing it at Dekarei, then handed some of the snacks to Hinata. "Here, eat these."

"Pocky!!~" The younger boy caught the red box, opening it and munching on them.

Hinata nodded, taking a deep breath before eating one of the snacks. She smiled softly. "They're good!"

Kiba grinned. "Good to know you like them~"

Dekarei nuzzled Kiba again, his way of saying 'thank you' while he had Pocky in his mouth.

The Inuzuka smiled, nuzzling back. "It's good to be around without Hana or mom shouting orders at us all the time..."

He nodded. "Mm-hmm!"

Kiba chuckled, turning back to Hinata.

When Kiba looked back, all the snacks had been finished.

The Inuzuka smiled, resting his head on Hinata's shoulder.

The Hyuuga blushed again, blinking.

Kiba kissed her cheek again, sighing contently.

The girl squealed softly again.

He smiled at her. "You're so cute~!!"

Her blush increased, and she looked away.

The Inuzuka pulled her closer.

She made another small squeal, a bit tense. She was only used to Neji holding her and being so close.

Kiba nuzzled her, smiling and holding her hand. "Relax."

Taking a few deep breaths, Hinata relaxed herself, but still blushing madly.

The Inuzuka nodded, resting back against the couch

Dekarei blinked, running off into the bathroom.

Kiba blinked, looking to where his friend had ran.

Hinata frowned, hearing sounds of the other boy vomiting.

The Inuzuka stood, walking to the bathroom to help Dekarei.

Dekarei was hovered over to toilet, his hair falling around his face and neck. He relaxed a bit when he felt the other male pull it back for him.

Kiba smiled slightly, holding Dekarei's hair back.

The younger boy vomited once more before panting softly. "I.... think I'm okay now..."

The Inuzuka nodded. "You should wash your mouth." He said, helping the other up.

"Yeah..." He nodded, leaning on Kiba a bit.

Kiba helped him stand in front of the sink and turned the water on.

The younger boy washed out his mouth, then almost fell backwards. "Whoa... My balance is shot..."

The Inuzuka wrapped one arm around Dekarei, so he could support him.

He groaned softly. "I... don't think I can walk, Kiba..." He admitted sorrowfully. "I just... don't have the strength at the moment..."

The Inuzuka nodded, understanding. He moved so Dekarei's weight was mostly on him, and slowly walked, helping him to stay balanced. "We'll need that cure soon..."

The brunette nodded. "Yeah..."

Kiba led Dekarei back to the couch, where both sat down again.

"Is he okay...?" Hinata asked, seeing how much more pale the other was all of the sudden.

"He's getting worse..." The Inuzuka sighed, looking up.

Hinata frowned. "Alright... Take him into his room, have him rest. I'll show you what I need."

Kiba got off the couch, picking up Dekarei and carrying him to the room on his back.

Dekarei nuzzled the other's neck softly, closing his eyes.

The Inuzuka smiled softly, setting Dekarei down on the bed. "I'll go see about what Hinata needs to cure you..."

The younger boy nodded, already falling asleep.

Kiba returned to the living room, slightly more relaxed.

Hinata sighed softly. "I hope he isn't afraid of needles." She said.

"..." The Inuzuka sweat dropped. "He is..."

The girl sighed softly. "I hope he can stay still near them, though... He'll have to be near them a lot."

"We never really tried leaving him close to needles after he said he was afraid, so I don't know..."

Hinata nodded. "Alright. Well, here." She handed him a list of materials and ingredients… Some of the ingredients were known to cause major sickness in people, and make them vomit a lot.

"Is it me or... this list is scary?"

"It's not you." She said.

"To get some of these things, I can only leave tomorrow..."

She nodded. "Okay."

Kiba sat on the couch, looking over the list again. "What... what are his chances?"

Hinata frowned, looking at the floor. "...Not good."

The Inuzuka sighed. "Come here..."

She looked up, a bit confused, but went closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and sighed softly, pulling her even closer.

Hinata squeaked, but soon relaxed. She was getting used to him holding her and such now.

"Do you think this... war... between humans and creatures will ever stop...?"

"No war can last forever." She said. "At least that's what Neji-nii says."

"Let's hope..." He smiled softly.

Hinata leaned against the werewolf, closing her eyes.

He kissed her forehead, stroking her hair softly.

The girl sighed softly, relaxing more. It always calmed her when someone stroked her hair like that.

Kiba smiled at this, kissing her cheek.

The Hyuuga blushed slightly.

"Uh... Hinata..." He blushed, not really knowing what to say.

"Hai...?"

"Gilfriendmineyoubewantto?" He said in a hurry, practically not understanding himself.

Hinata laughed, then blushed when she figured out what he meant to say. "I... yes."

Kiba smiled at her, also blushing. He leaned in and pecked her lips.

Hinata squeaked softly, blushing, but not pulling away.

Nuzzling the girl, he pulled her onto his lap and held her close, feeling his heart beat fast again.

The girl felt her heart pounding in her chest. She closed her eyes, gaining the courage... to place her lips against his.

He was a bit surprised, but kissed back and smiled.

She blushed darker, slowly, hesitantly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kiba closed his eyes, combing his hands through her hair.

She sighed contently, smiling softly.

He let a soft yawn escape his lips. Maybe all the battle, walking, carrying and caring had gotten him tired...

Hinata laid her head on the boy's shoulder, yawning softly herself.

Kiba smiled. "We should go to bed... Luck being on our side, we can rest for some time before the others show up."

She nodded. "Alright..."

Holding her bridal style, he stood and walked to the bedroom, setting her down on the giant bed. "... For now I just have one bed..." He blushed.

She blushed as well, nuzzling him softly. "That's... alright."

Nuzzling back, he nodded softly. Both of them climbed into the bed, and Kiba pulled the covers up.

Hinata, blushing madly, snuggled close to the Inuzuka.

He wrapped his arms around her, smiling softly.

**~Somewhere else~**

Itachi entered Madara's room, his face already dry and with no more tears on it. "Sensei..." He whispered, lowering his eyes.

Madara looked up, immediately pulling the younger male into his lap and nuzzling him.

The younger nuzzled back, sighing. "I'm such an idiot... I was so caught up in my feelings, I did it all too fast. That ended up... frightening him. I should be more careful..." He said, resting his head on Madara's shoulder.

"Shh... Don't worry so much over it." Madara said, stroking his hair. "You should relax a bit. If you stress your body out too much, you'll need to feed. I don't think that would help right now."

Itachi moaned softly. "Sensei... I need to be distracted."

The older Uchiha nodded. "Alright." He said, gently stroking the younger boy's thigh.

The younger moaned softly again, knowing Madara had already found all possible weak spots he had... Leaning up, he kissed the older vampire.

Madara returned the kiss, pushing the other down onto his back, entering his mouth.

Itachi moved his tongue against Madara's, closing his eyes. It felt so good, to have this kind of contact again. After he changed his way with Deidara, it was so rare for him to get something physical, much less emotional, from the blond. Of course, he didn't force himself on Deidara, like it would be at the times when he struggled much. Now, that contact was nearly zero, and he needed someone else for that. But he needed someone he trusted, and his sensei was always there for him.

Madara ran his hands up the other's shirt, tracing his chest.

The younger shivered at the touch, moaning again.

The older male slowly stripped the younger boy of his clothes, stroking his length.

Itachi bucked up, moaning and licking his lips.

Madara bit Itachi's lower lip, stroking him harder.

The younger moaned louder, his hands going up and feeling over Madara's chest, and back. Itachi panted softly, leaning up and whispering in Madara's ear. "Sensei... can I suck you? Please? Ahh..."

The older Uchiha shuddered, flipping so Itachi was on top.

Itachi took off Madara's shirt, he wanted to see his body, too. His hand rubbed over the bulge in Madara's pants, which was slowly growing. He went down, undoing said pants dangerously slow.

Madara panted softly, watching Itachi. He knew the other liked to have his fun, too, and that was always allowed to him.

Once the younger had lowered his sensei's pants, he moaned at the sight. Slowly, he licked over the head of the huge cock, closing his eyes.

The elder moaned softly, closing his eyes.

Itachi's hands slowly stroked up and down Madara's member , and he licked and sucked at the tip. Then, his hands left so he could take more into his mouth, sucking hard and licking all around it, moaning softly.

Madara moaned, bucking his hips forward.

The younger continued working on Madara's cock, sucking, licking, moaning around it. Madara wasn't the only one getting pleasure from this... Itachi liked it himself, a lot. One of his hands caressed Madara's thigh, slowly going up and stopping at his balls, fondling and teasing them.

The elder nearly gasped, moaning again. He knew Itachi enjoyed giving head just as much as he enjoyed getting it.

Itachi swallowed once, then went back to sucking, his hand now mostly removed, just the tip of his fingers teasing around the base of Madara's member. He pulled back to lick all around it, before engulfing it again.

Madara moaned loudly, closing his eyes. He ran his hands through the other's hair.

The younger moaned again around the cock, his tongue moving all around it while he sucked. Then, he moved his hand back to Madara's balls, smirking inwardly.

Madara moaned again. His student always knew just how to please him.

Itachi pulled his mouth away for a bit, his hands stroking Madara again, and he licked softly around the base.

"Ah..." The other tugged softly at Itachi's hair.

The younger continued, until he changed again, the hands returning to the base and balls while he sucked. Slowly, one of the hands caressing Madara's balls went lower, teasing through the ass crack and over his entrance. The fingers were somewhat wet, and he was sure Madara hadn't noticed his new actions, having concentrated more on the mouth on his cock. That is, until Itachi pushed a finger in. He was doomed, he knew it... maybe. Maybe not, but that was not so probable.

"...!!" Madara immediately flipped, biting Itachi's neck. "Tsk, you know better, Ita..." He smirked.

The younger moaned softly, smirking. "But it would be so beautiful, sensei..." His hands went down again, caressing Madara's ass, the finger entering again and moving around slightly. "If only once I could see you as uke..."

Despite all he could do against it, Madara blushed. "Nnn... Hell. No."

Itachi continued moving his finger, leaning up and kissing Madara. "Sensei looks so good blushing... it makes me so hot..." He whispered.

The Uchiha shuddered, not used to such a feeling. And hell, he didn't want to become used to it, either!

Itachi flipped them around, getting better access with Mada under him. He licked over his sensei's neck, adding a second finger.

"Ahh.. Ita, enough of this...!" Madara struggled, only to be pinned. Damn his good teaching skills...

The younger licked over his teacher's lips, moving his fingers. "Let me do this, sensei... just once..." He said, nibbling on his earlobe.

The Uchiha let out a shaky moan, closing his eyes. Perhaps it would be good... to loose control just once.

Itachi smirked softly, licking down Madara's jaw line, until he met his mouth again. Kissing him, he added a third finger and entered Madara's mouth with his tongue.

A soft groan escaped Madara's lips.

The younger stretched him more, then kissed his sensei's cheek. "Will you let me?"

"It looks like I... Don't have much of a choice." The Uchiha said.

Itachi chuckled, removing his fingers and placing himself at Madara's entrance, kissing his neck softly while entering. "If you meant it... that way... Ah... you know I wouldn't do it..." He moaned softly. "But I know you enough to recognize the yes there." He said, giving some time for Madara to adjust.

"!!" Madara clung tight to the other, gasping slightly. He was definitely not used to this.

The younger Uchiha kissed Madara softly, stroking his hair. "It gets better, sensei..." He whispered.

"Well, DUH!" The Uchiha hissed. "Otherwise you wouldn't let me do this to you so damn much!"

"Who knows, sensei... maybe I'm a masochist..." He smirked.

"I know you... better than that, baka." Madara said, yanking his hair. "Move, god damn it!"

Itachi slowly pulled out, thrusting back in. He thought about his own words... hm, yes, he was somewhat a masochist. But not as critically masochist as Hidan. He smirked, moaning softly and licking Madara's cheek. "You're tight... Madara-sensei..."

The elder moaned, arching his back. "Uru...sei..."

The younger looked at Madara's face as he repeated the movement. So different from when he was seme, but still as attractive. It was so good to see him like this... Itachi could hardly believe how easy it was.

Madara moaned again, tugging on the other's hair roughly.

Itachi moaned somewhat loudly, thrusting harder.

The elder moaned louder, throwing his head back.

Letting his hands go all over Madara's body, he continued thrusting hard and fast, knowing that it was more than only the _now_ that was making him moan. About Madara he wasn't sure, but Itachi... Itachi was enjoying all he could now, and imagining how wonderful his punishment would be.

Madara moaned more, getting louder as his student his a certain spot.

Itachi bit Madara's neck, letting his fangs sink in. He wasn't thirsty, but he liked to do that... the mark lasted longer. He was extra careful so his thrusts didn't make the fangs tear through the skin, but didn't change his pace.

The Uchiha moaned again, bucking his hips up.

Then, Itachi stopped moving.

Madara growled, yanking roughly at his students' hair.

That made Itachi moan, smirking softly. "I'll move... but..."

"NO BUTS. MOVE!"

"So impatient, sensei..." He gave one hard thrust, hitting Madara's prostate. "But I want to make sure... you'll punish me later..." He whispered, putting a slightly submissive tone to his voice.

"No shit..." He said, moaning.

Itachi started thrusting again. "Sensei... you know I love that big, hard dick of yours... it's so wonderful, when you fill me... and your thrust so hard into my ass... and spank me... punish me..." He whispered, with the same tone.

Madara moaned again just hearing the other.

Going faster, the younger continued. "You're so rough... at times... nyahh... and it feels so good..." He licked over the bite mark he had left there on Madara's neck. "When you fill me with your hot, fresh cum... ahh... and I love sucking your cock.... so tasty..." He smirked while speaking.

Madara shuddered, flipping onto the other and pinning him. "You miss it that bad? Then I'll satisfy you..."

Itachi licked his lips, moaning. "Yes... sensei... punish me, please..." He put on the best uke-ish face he knew. "Punish me... I've been a very bad boy... I tried to take control of sensei, ne?"

Madara took a blindfold, covering the other's eyes. He pulled away, forcing Itachi on his stomach and his ass in the air.

The younger moaned, waiting for the other's next move.

SLAP! Madara whipped the other's ass, smirking.

Itachi let out a mix of a whimper and a moan. The pain felt so good... He arched his back more.

He whipped him again, shoving a vibrator in without warning and turning it on max.

The younger cried out in pleasure, gripping the sheets tightly.

"Scream my name, Itachi..." The elder ordered, thrusting the vibrator in, and whipping him again.

Itachi moaned loudly, pushing back. "Ma... MADARA!" He screamed, when the vibrator hit his prostate.

Again, the elder repeated his actions, squeezing the younger boy's balls.

Itachi moaned even louder, panting.

The Uchiha pulled away completely, smirking.

The younger whimpered, but moaned again because of the vibrator.

Madara the removed the vibrator as well, chuckling darkly.

"Senseiiiiiii... please..." Whined Itachi, whimpering again.

"Please what?"

"Do something, please... fuck me... do whatever you want to me... but please, do something... I need... I need you..." He said, moving his ass a bit.

The elder smirked. "Nope."

Itachi whimpered. "Sensei... Please... I need you... your cock... your body... you... please fuck me!"

After a moment, Madara thrust in without warning.

The younger cried out, moaning loudly and moving back to meet Madara's body. "Yeah... ahh... so full..."

The elder smirked, thrusting roughly into the smaller male.

Itachi started panting and moaning, meeting every thrust. "Sensei... aaah... so big... so good..." He moaned, closing his eyes under the blindfold.

Madara continued to thrust, becoming faster and harder.

The younger's moans became screams of pleasure, and he clenched his ass around Madara's cock.

The elder moaned softly, pumping the smaller man's length in time with his thrusts.

Deidara, clinging to Hidan's arm, was walking along the hallway. He stopped, hearing something. Itachi. Screaming in pleasure. The blond shook with anger, and hurt. "I was right, un..." He said, breaking into sudden tears again.

Hidan looked down, hugging Deidara. "Dei..." The Jashinist sighed, stroking his friend's hair. _'Itachi... you idiot...'_ He thought, knowing he'd have to talk to the Uchiha later. For now, he had to comfort Deidara.

The blond clung to the half-god. "T-take me back to your room, un..."

"Dei, isn't it better we go to your room? They're not there by the fucking noise, and..." He bit his lip. _'And 'Kuzu should be in my room soon, too...'_

Deidara nodded. "A-alright..." He relaxed a bit.

Hidan led Deidara to his room, opening the door and seeing that there was really no one in it. He sat down on the bed with Deidara, closing the door. "Dei, you really fucking love him, don't you? Even if you don't want to."

"No, I don't!" Deidara said, glaring at the wall. "I couldn't love anyone who treats me like shit, and lies to me all the fucking time... I don't love him... Not anymore."

Hugging him, the Jashinist sighed. "... But he still fucking hurts you, so some damn part of you cares for him..."

"I... had hoped... that he would return to the way he was before..." Deidara sighed, climbing into the Jashinist's lap and snuggling. "But all hopes are gone, un. I don't care anymore. I give up on him."

Hidan looked down. "And what if... he was hurt? It's fucking weird, but by what you said... if he really meant what he said, he must have been hurt when you turned it down. It's obviously understandable, but... fuck... If it was that, he probably needed to be distracted or some shit like that..."

"Fuck no." Deidara said, sighing heavily. "I can't and won't trust him again, un. I just don't care anymore. Not about Itachi, un."

Hidan nodded, sighing. "Dei, I have to leave. Pein asked me to go to his office around this time... one of the fucking reasons we came back early, actually. I think he'd giving me a new shitty mission..." _''Kuzu, you have terrible timing for your plans!'_

Deidara nodded. "Okay, un. I'm calm now anyways."

"See you later." With that, Hidan left.

Itachi lay down on Madara's chest, exhausted. Then, he had a bad feeling. "Sensei... something... bad happened..."

"Why don't you clean up and go check on Dei, then?"

"I'm... afraid." He admitted, looking away.

"Face your fears, Ita."

The younger sighed, then nodded. "... Can I use your shower?" He asked, not wanting to go out in the state he was.

Madara nodded. "Of course, Ita."

"Sensei..." Itachi leaned up, pecking Madara's cheek. "Eh..." He blushed. "You know I... wouldn't force you to be uke... ne?" He smiled, nuzzling the older. "Thank you..."

The elder rolled his eyes, hugging his nephew. "It never happened. Understood?"

"Yeah." Itachi hugged back, before standing, getting his clothes and going to the bathroom attached to Madara's bedroom.

Madara yawned, taking out a yaoi comic and reading.

Itachi walked out of the bathroom around twenty minutes later, already dressed. "Sensei, you never change..." He said, reading part of the mangá page Mada was on. He leaned down, kissing his teacher's cheek. "See you later, then..."

The elder rolled his eyes, smiling. "Ja."

As soon as he left the room, Itachi's smile faded. Deidara... the time with Madara had distracted him, but now he was back to reality. Standing in front of the door to his room, he sighed. After some minutes, he opened it and went in.

The blond was curled up on the bed, resting peacefully.

Silently, Itachi closed the door and sat on a corner of the bed, watching the other's sleep. Carefully, he reached out, stroking Deidara's hair softly.

The blond whispered something in his sleep, sighing softly.

The vampire didn't notice, he was too caught up in his thoughts... climbing into the bed, he hesitantly pulled the other close to himself, sighing softly and closing his eyes.

Deidara yawned softly, starting to wake.

Itachi dropped his guard, falling asleep. He whispered something before falling asleep... his feelings for the blond.

The blond opened his eyes, but was too tired to notice his surroundings, and fell back asleep.

The next afternoon, Itachi awoke with the blond still sleeping in his arms. Smiling, he kissed Deidara's cheek softly.

The blond squirmed away, starting to wake up.

The Uchiha sighed, closing his eyes again.

Deidara sat up, frowning, and walked out of the room. "Fucker."

Itachi didn't even move from where he was, even if it hurt.

~In another room~

Kakuzu woke up, hearing something... Oh, Hidan's voice saying something like "Fucker, get the fuck up." Or along those lines.

"Come on, we fucking have to clean up this shit before Konan-sama fucking kicks our asses!" Hidan shouted. Of course, Konan would hurt them severely if she found the sheets a mess like this, knowing she'd then have o clean them. AGAIN. But in reality, Hidan was worried that the blond would walk in any moment. THAT would be much, much worse.

The incubus groaned, rolling his eyes. "Give me my pants..."

Hidan threw the other's pants onto his head, dressing himself, save for a shirt.

Kakuzu slipped his pants on and smirked, kissing Hidan roughly once more before standing, having to help with the cleaning... or he'd get no sex later.

Hidan and the other quickly cleaned, and then the Jashinist sat down, sighing. "Few..."

The incubus sighed, leaving the room. It had been like that for some time already, since Hidan started worrying so much about Deidara. Kakuzu wouldn't admit it, but he was... slightly jealous. So when they woke up, he left, and just came back when the blond was asleep or on a mission.

Hidan sighed. He felt bad making 'Kuzu go through all this. He knew it probably annoyed the hell out of him, or maybe even made him jealous. He just hoped that Kakuzu wouldn't be so thick-headed to assume things were going on between he and Deidara.

A knock on the door, and Deidara entered, blinking. "Kakuzu-san's never around, ne?"

"Asshole says he needs to get money, so he goes to fucking rob people or count the Jashin-damned cash he already has." Hidan said, rolling his eyes and chuckling.

The blond smiled, going into the Jashinist's lap. He nuzzled Hidan, sighing.

Deidara snuggled closer, relaxing. "Hidan, un...?"

"What?"

"Arigatou, un..." The blond said, closing his eyes. "I always feel so safe around you. I feel like I can just be myself, un..."

"... You're welcome, I guess..." Answered the Jashinist, having a bad feeling. In the name of Jashin and all his believers... the blond could NOT fall for Hidan.

A small tattoo appeared on Deidara's wrist, and a similar one on Hidan's. Though only the blond noticed it, he knew what it meant. He nuzzled the Jashinist, closing his eyes.

Hidan blinked, nuzzling back. He knew he'd have to talk to Itachi today... But how to keep away from Deidara for that time?

"I'm gonna train for a while, un. Is that okay?" He looked up at the Jashinist.

Hidan nodded. "Yeah." He smiled, feeling relieved. It's not that he didn't like to be with Deidara, he really liked to spend time with him, but all the tension recently was just terrible for him.

Deidara nuzzled the other's neck affectionately. "You should go to the hot springs and relax, un."

"I'm fine here..." He chuckled.

Deidara pouted. "Please? Do something, Hidan. You're stressed, even I can tell that."

"Hot springs wouldn't help with that fucking problem... just leave it."

"They will too help, you baka." The blond smiled. "It'll help you relax."

"I'm fine, just fucking worried."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Kay. Ja."

"Ja..."

The blond walked out, heading into the fields to train.

Hidan waited until Deidara was outside to leave, heading towards Itachi's room.

Itachi looked up, seeing Hidan at the door. "Hn..."

"Yo, fucking Itachi." Hidan walked in. "I need to fucking talk to you."

"What is it?" He mumbled, still lying down.

"You have a lot of explaining, Itachi." The Jashinist frowned. "Dude, you keep being a fucking idiot, too."

"... If you're talking about Deidara, I know. I'm trying to go back to before but... I've already broken his trust."

"Hell yeah, and fucking Madara as we're walking down the fucking hall sure didn't help much." Hidan said. "I think with Dei-chan... You changed too quickly."

Itachi sighed. "I know that already! And... about sensei... I was needing some distraction, I didn't know what else to do." He bit his lip, hiding his face in a pillow.

"That's what I thought..." Hidan sighed. "Ita, you should try talking to him about what he feels. Find out what he expects, and wants." The Jashinist blinked. "And I fucking didn't curse in those three sentences... Damn."

"He won't listen to me... he won't even be close to me..." Itachi was still with his face hidden as a tear fell from his eye onto the pillow.

The Jashinist stroked the others' back comfortingly. "Try. Dude, you fucking need to convince him to listen. Tell him that you want to know what he wants. He fucking loved you, Itachi. He's going to give up if you don't chase him."

Itachi sighed, whimpering softly. He hated feeling so weak when it came to this. "Hidan, I... I'll try... but..." He shook his head. "I wish I had never started this... I'm such an idiot..."

"You are a fucking idiot, but you fucking love him." Hidan said. "He's like a little brother to me, Ita. I can care for him, but not the way you fucking can."

The Uchiha let some more tears fall. "It hurts... so much." He whispered.

Hidan pulled the Uchiha into his lap, hugging him. "Hey... he's out fucking training. You should go find him." _'Fucking 'Kuzu's calling me there...'_

Itachi sighed, drying away his tears. "I'll... I'll see if I can talk to him." He said, taking in a deep breath.

"Alright... I gotta go." Hidan set him back on the bed, waving goodbye and exiting. "Fucking incubus..."

The Uchiha stood, walking out of the room and slowly going to the training grounds.

Deidara sighed, laying in the grass. He felt the wind blow through his hair, which was loose from its usually ponytail. The trees around him were all burned down from his training.

Itachi walked over, sitting next to where the blond was.

Deidara didn't bother trying to move. He didn't need to anymore. He sat up, his golden hair cascading around him.

"Dei, can I talk to you?" Asked Itachi, sighing.

"Whatever, un."

"Deidara, please listen to me... I know I was wrong all over, and then I acted too fast. I want to know how I can prove it that I'm not lying, that I'm not pretending..." Itachi was standing in front of Deidara now, looking into his visible eye.

"You know what, Itachi, un?" Deidara raised his wrist, showing him the tattoo. "You're too late. You had your chance, and you fucking blew it."

Itachi's eyes widened, and he felt something shatter inside him. "Who..." He didn't finish. Did he want to know?

"Take a guess, un." The blond said. "Who else has been taking care of me? Protecting me? Only one person, Itachi."

No... It couldn't be Hidan. He had just talked to the Jashinist, it couldn't possibly be him. "H-Hidan..." The Uchiha was angry, sad, confused... desperate.

"You sound surprised, un. What the hell did you expect?" Deidara looked up to the sky.

"Hidan was the person who encouraged me to talk to you... he made me think I still had my chance..." Said Itachi, shaking slightly.

"Oh? He probably hasn't noticed the tattoo yet, then." The blond said. "Your chance, Itachi, was up when you broke my trust a second time."

The Uchiha's eyes went red, and he slapped Deidara. Hard enough to make the blond fall back and giving Itachi time to paralyze him.

**~Meanwhile~**

Kakuzu sighed, waiting for Hidan to show up.

Hidan entered the room, closing the door behind him. In moments his was against the wall. "Fucking hello to you, too."

The incubus crashed their lips together, one of his hands undoing Hidan's shirt.

The Jashinist moaned, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

Kakuzu managed to take off the other's shirt without ripping it off, and he pinched one of Hidan's nipples.

Hidan gasped softly, moaning again.

The incubus joined Hidan's wrists to tie them, but then he saw something. Fuck no. FUCK. NO. He knew very well what that was.

Hidan blinked, confused as to why the other stopped. "What the fucking hell, dude?"

"I should be the one asking that..." Kakuzu hissed angrily. "What the fuck is this on your wrist? You should know as well as I know! And then you say there's no fucking shit going on between you and the blond." The incubus glared, his voice clearly angrier than any time Hidan heard it before.

Hidan flinched. "Wait, what?! The fuck are you talking about, 'Kuzu?"

Kakuzu released Hidan's wrists, glaring at him. "That." He was controlling himself not to cut Hidan into thousands of little pieces. "Care to explain now? You tamed the blond after telling me he was 'just like a younger brother' to you."

The Jashinist's eyes widened. "I...? Oh shitfuck..."

"Don't play innocent about it, I knew there was something wrong with this from the start!" He punched the wall right beside Hidan's head, creating a hole in it, and many cracks.

"Kakuzu..." Hidan took a deep breath and sighed. "Please, 'Kuzu, let me explain..."

"Why should I? You've lied enough." In Kakuzu's eyes there was a pool of anger, of hate and... a touch of hurt, which he was trying not to show.

The Jashinist wrapped his arms around the taller male, kissing him. "I haven't lied to you, 'Kuzu... Not even once."

Roughly, the incubus pushed Hidan off. "Oh, then maybe that mark just appeared with no reason at all?" He asked sarcastically, clenching his fists.

"Kakuzu, please listen to me!" Hidan begged, sighing. "I've been taking care of him extra because Itachi slipped up, and came at him too fucking fast. He was fucking crying, so I comforted him. I even tried to be careful so I wouldn't fucking tame him."

Kakuzu's glare was down for a moment, but he kept his eyes hard. "Break it." He said, knowing that if Hidan was saying the truth he would. Breaking a bond of a Siren with the tamer is very bad for the Siren, but the other party usually comes out intact.

"WHAT?!" Hidan's eyes widened. "Do you realize what that'll do to him?! Kakuzu, he's just a fucking kid!!"

"It won't break him completely, and he has the Uchiha to run to." The incubus sighed, irritated.

"No, but it will HURT him, Kakuzu!!"

"Then what? You're going to stay tied to him by that stupid bond?"

"I... I'll talk to him. If he breaks it, then no one gets hurt." Hidan said.

Kakuzu sighed. "I'll trust you this time, but you better not be lying."

Hidan looked up at Kakuzu. "Do you seriously think I'm stupid enough to fucking lie to you, man?"

The incubus smirked. "I hope not."

The Jashinist sighed, sensing something... very, very bad.

**~In Itachi's room~**

Itachi's Sharingan looked over Deidara's body, seeing some oh-so-hated marks there, and that stupid sign... tattoo... just another mark, in the end. He had paralyzed the blond, effect which had already passed, and tied him down. If it couldn't be the good way, Itachi would do the bad way. He took a small blade, climbing over the blond and smirking down at him.

The blond whimpered, trying desperately to escape.

Itachi smirked cruelly, taking the knife and pressing it against Deidara's shoulder enough to cut and leave a scar, but not to bring serious damage. He started carving in his name.

Deidara flinched, trying not to scream. He hoped desperately that Hidan would be able to sense something was wrong and come find him.

The Uchiha finished, licking off the blood. He put the knife aside, tracing Deidara's chest with his fingers and then roughly thrusting into him, seeing as both were already naked.

The blond couldn't hold back a scream as pain erupted through his body. He was used to people being rough with him... he wasn't used to rape.

Itachi immediately started thrusting hard, not giving the blond any time or mercy.

Another scream followed the first. Deidara though his body was being torn in half, and tears streaked his face.

Itachi continued going fast and hard, not seeming to care about how the blond felt. By now, he'd lost control, and couldn't stop if he wanted to. And part of him did want to, hating the thought of hurting his love so much.

Deidara sobbed, struggling to get free again, but the pain in his shoulder wouldn't let him move much.

After a long time, Itachi was finally finished with that, and he cut the ropes that held Deidara in place, taking off the blood-soaked sheets.

The blond didn't dare move an inch, silently sobbing. He body was throbbing in pain, and worse... the Uchiha's essence made it sting all the more. He hated it.

Itachi went over to the bed again, looking down at Deidara.

Deidara closed his eyes, sobbing again.

His fangs grew, and he bit down on Deidara's neck, drinking from his blood.

The blond yelped, staying still. He tried to calm his breathing, partially succeeding.

Deidara forced himself up, sobbing harder with the pain that surged through him. He had to get to Hidan... He managed to crawl to the door, and stand himself up. He opened the door, but collapsed immediately. There was no way he could walk... So, he crawled, eventually making it outside Hidan's door, and banging his fist on the door weakly.

Kakuzu lay down on the bed, holding Hidan close to him. The Jashinist's hair was messy, a rare sight to be seen, and he was blushing. They were both tired, so they didn't hear the knock.

Deidara managed to lean himself against the wall and stand, panting and sobbing heavily. He opened the door, which was unlocked, leaning against the frame. His eye grew wide when he saw Hidan and Kakuzu. "H-Hidan... Y-you..."

The Jashinist's eyes widened. "Dei, I..."

The blond just didn't know what to do. He ran, as fast as he could, trying desperately to ignore the pain. He just kept running, back into the forest until he collapsed.

Meanwhile, Itachi was in the same forest, not too far from Deidara. He had noticed what exactly he had done and... he hated himself for it. So much.

Deidara laid there, naked and hurting. He sobbed loudly, not caring if anyone heard him.

Itachi heard something... sobs. _Deidara_. Gathering some strength, he managed to go towards the sound, and soon he saw the blond there. He looked so broken. But why was he here? Itachi tried to dry his own tears away before walking towards the blond, sitting down and hugging him.

Deidara tried to struggle and wriggle away, but it hurt way too much. He gave up, falling limp and sobbing harder. "N-no more... un..."

The Uchiha held Deidara to his chest, looking down sadly. "Shh... I won't hurt you again. I won't." He stroked the blond's hair softly, noticing something. The marks on Deidara's wrists were beginning to fade.

The blond's body hurt so much... and it kept getting worse by the minute. The bond was breaking... As the mark completely disappeared, Deidara screamed in pure agony.

Itachi's eyes widened, and he continued hugging the blond. Then, he kissed him softly, still trying to calm him... he didn't know what to do.

Deidara gasped for air, sobbing hysterically still. He'd never imagined so much pain was even possible.

The Uchiha knew one thing he could do to calm down Deidara. He hummed a soft tone while stroking his hair, trying to help. He wasn't good with healing things...

Slowly, very slowly, the blond's sobs faded. He was still in a great deal of pain, but it seemed more manageable now. He closed his eyes, letting his breathing steady.

Itachi smiled sadly, glad the blond could calm down at least a bit. He took off his cloak, covering Deidara with it and pulling him closer.

Deidara relaxed a bit, feeling more comfortable being covered. He... felt safe around the Uchiha again, and he wasn't used to that... the feeling of security. He'd missed it...

The vampire kissed Deidara's forehead. "Are you feeling better?" He whispered softly, not knowing how the other would react to his voice... to noticing it was really him there.

"I-I... a l-little bit..." The blond managed to say. "I-it... still hurts.."

Itachi nodded, and thought for a moment. "Dei, would you like to wash? It should make you feel better... and lessen the pain."

Deidara hesitated a long time before giving a slight nod.

The Uchiha carefully changed their positions so he was holding Deidara bridal style, and stood. He walked to a calm stream close to there, deep enough for bathing, and with considerably calm and clean waters. He took the cloak off the blond, but chose to stay clothed himself. He didn't want to scare Deidara... So he entered the stream like that, still holding the broken Siren.

The blond whined in pain, but slowly relaxed. The water was warm, heated by the summer sun. He took a deep breath, letting his body relax.

Itachi smiled, kissing the other's cheek. "Dei... can I have... one more chance?" He asked, using his hands to bring some water and wash Deidara's face gently.

The blond closed his eyes again, sighing softly. The mark reappeared on his wrists, and matching tattoo on Itachis'.

The Uchiha pecked Deidara's lips, taking the blond's hand in his. "I love you, Dei."

Deidara smiled softly.

Itachi used his hands to help the water, taking the blood and fluids off the blond's body carefully.

The blond sighed. There was still a lot of pain, but it was enough where he could mostly ignore it.

The Uchiha finished washing Deidara, and nuzzled him softly. "Do you want to go back to the base?"

"I... A-alright..."

Itachi climbed out of the water, dressing Deidara in the coat again, and carrying him back slowly. "I'm sorry." He whispered, when they were almost there.

"I know..." Deidara replied. "I can sense y-your emotions, now... Y-You should be able t-to sense mine, too."

The Uchiha smiled and nodded. "I can..." He kissed the blond's cheek, entering the base and going to their room. He was glad he had taken off the dirty sheets, so now all he needed to do was put new ones on the bed. Setting Deidara down on a small couch they had there, he got clean sheets and made the bed, then moved the blond onto the bed. "I'll get you some dry clothes... and I think I need some, too..." He chuckled softly, being soaking wet.

Deidara smiled softly. He understood now, what Itachi had been trying to do this whole time. Who knew he'd achieve it by breaking him first?

Itachi took two pairs of long pants and picked random shirts, dressing himself and then going to the bed, helping Deidara with his own clothes.

After the blond was dressed, he laid down on his back. sighing. He sat up again, staring at the wall. "Where's Hidan, un?"

Itachi sighed, wrapping his arms around Deidara. "Dei, I don't know what happened, but revenge won't help..."

The blond took a deep breath, sighing it out. "I need to talk to him, un."

"Do you want me to bring him here?" He asked, knowing that what he did to Deidara left him unable to walk well without pain.

"... No." The blond sighed softly. "I can find him..."

Itachi caressed Deidara's face, concerned. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah..." He looked up and gave a gentle smile. "Don't worry."

The Uchiha pecked his lips, smiling back. "I love you." He whispered.

Deidara nuzzled him. "I love you, too." He stood, refusing to show signs of pain, and went off to find Hidan.

Itachi watched him go, sighing and lying back down on the bed.

Deidara went back to Hidan's room, knocking loudly on the door.

Hidan stood, Kakuzu being asleep, and he went to the door, slowly opening. He was surprised to see Deidara there.

Deidara grabbed the other roughly, leading him out into the forest.

Hidan tried to get away, failing. "Oi, Dei, what the hell?"

Deidara finally released him, turning to face the Jashinist. His eyes were both visible, being that his hair was still wet, and they showed pure anger.

Hidan sighed. "'Kuzu and I have been together since before Itachi changed his fucking ways of acting, ok?"

"But why didn't you TELL me, Hidan?!"

"Look, in the beginning both of us weren't Jashin-damned serious and then... when I saw you were already too attached, I didn't want to fucking hurt you by saying that. I was trying to... get you back with Itachi. Then I could tell you, and you wouldn't be hurt or shit..."

"Well you fucked up pretty badly, Hidan!" The blond shouted. "If you had fucking told me before... I wouldn't have been fucking raped!"

Hidan looked down. "Dei, I didn't fucking know that... that I had ended up taming you. I tried not to. I just... feel like an older brother towards you and... I just found out when 'Kuzu saw the mark."

Suddenly, fire emerged, surrounding them both. A Siren's power... instantaneous fire and explosions.

"Dei..." Hidan was about to say something, when Itachi appeared behind Deidara, wrapping his arms around the blond.

Deidara kept his eyes locked on Hidan. He fell silent, confused, and hurt, and angry.

The Uchiha looked at the Jashinist, sighing. "Dei, don't... it was my fault. I changed... and I was the one to loose control. It's not his fault..."

"Bu-but... He..." The blond closed his eyes, and the fire vanished.

Itachi stroked the blond's hair, kissing his forehead. "What he said was true, he didn't know about the taming. I was watching him with the Sharingan."

Deidara relaxed. He sighed, opening his eyes and looking sorrowfully at Hidan.

The Jashinist held his head lowered, not daring to look up. It was partly his fault. He should have noticed.

"Gomenasai... Siren's are vengeful, you know that..." Deidara said, stepping forward.

Hidan sighed. "I should have fucking noticed... and I should have told you."

Deidara hugged the other, nuzzling him. "Yes, you should have told me... But it's okay."

The Jashinist hugged back, nodding. "I see you two got back together..." He smiled.

The blond nodded. "He came back after... And helped me, un."

Hidan sighed softly. "That's fucking great! Congrats~" He said, grinning.

Deidara rolled his eyes, nudging his friend roughly. "Home?"

"Aren't you guys forgetting anyone?" Asked Itachi, appearing beside them. He wrapped an arm around Deidara, and Hidan chuckled and nodded.

"Nope, was just waiting for you to come over." Deidara smiled, nuzzling him. "Carry me?"

The Uchiha picked him up, smiling. "Why would I not?" He kissed the blond's cheek, and they started walking.

Deidara snuggled, closing his eyes. On the way home, he fell asleep.

Itachi chuckled, sighing contently. When they arrived, Hidan went to his own room while Itachi carried Deidara to theirs, sitting down on the bed and holding his lover close. He didn't want to waste the night sleeping, and Deidara's face was so peaceful...

**~Meanwhile~**

Neji groaned as he felt someone sit him up. He opened his eyes, staring at his uncle and cousin, Hanabi. Apparently, he'd fainted in his hiding spot. "What... Happened?"

Hiashi sighed. "They retired from the battle some hours ago... but..."

"Huh?" Neji blinked, utterly confused. "Rewind a moment... The last thing I remember was hiding in the village waiting for Hinata-sama, she went to fight... Werewolves, if I'm correct... So, then what?"

Hiashi nodded. "Hinata was captured by them, and Hime is in the hospital, many others died..."

"Hinata-sama was WHAT?!" Neji frowned.

"Onee-chan got captured by the leader's son." Hanabi said, looking as if she'd been crying.

"Neji, we need you better soon... to make a rescue group for Hinata."

Neji sighed. "I can't wait. Gather the top two squads, I'll lead them in chase."

"Are you in condition to do so?"

"I'm fine." Neji assured.

Hiashi sighed, nodding. "Let's do that, then."

Neji nodded, standing. He sighed. _'Hinata-sama... Please be okay...'_

Soon, Hiashi had both squads Neji asked for, and they were ready to leave.

"Ready?"

All nodded, already armed and prepared.

"Then let's get back out Hinata-sama!!" Neji said. He took off, leading the two squads towards the werewolf hideout.

They obediently followed him, while Hiashi and Hanabi watched them leave. The Hyuuga leader closed his eyes, sighing. 'Save her, Neji.'

**~Meanwhile~**

Suigetsu sighed, plopping onto the soft bed. He'd been running with Sasuke to get back for hours and needed to relax. "I want yogurt..."

Sasuke shook his head, sitting down and taking off his cloak, now being dressed only in a pair of not-very-masculine purple-ish pants. "Get some, then. Don't expect me to do it."

"But I'm too tired to get up..." The blue-haired complained. He looked at Sasuke. "Pleeeeease?"

The Uchiha sighed. "Give me a good reason."

"Because I love you?" He grinned.

"Then don't make me hurt my delicate Uchiha feet by making me walk more than I need to."

"Delicate my ass, Sasuke." Suigetsu rolled his eyes, still grinning.

"Now that is a good reason."

"Huh...?"

"Your ass, of course."

"Fine, perv, you got a deal."

"Good." Sasuke was on top of Suigetsu in a second, biting at his neck.

Suigetsu moaned, having a feeling what was coming next from past experience. After all, Sasuke was his vampire boyfriend.

The Uchiha let his fangs slowly sink in, and he ripped off the other's clothes.

The water nymph moaned, enjoying the feeling of the other's affection.

Sasuke let his hands go down Suigetsu's chest, pulling away from his neck.

The blue-haired boy's breathing hitched slightly, and he let out a soft moan.

The Uchiha licked down where his hands had gone, smirking.

Suigetsu gasped softly, arching his back.

"Sometimes I wonder if water nymphs can ride well... or just keep splattered on the mattress while the other does the work."

Suigetsu pouted, then smirked. "Would you like to find out?"

Sasuke smirked back. "Maybe I would~"

Suigetsu flipped on top of the vampire, tearing away his clothes so both lay naked.

"Hey, those were my personal gay pants!" Whined Sasuke.

"You can get more." The nymph chuckled.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, pouting.

Suigetsu traced the Uchiha's chest, going lower and taking his length into his mouth.

Sasuke let out a pleasured sigh, not really feeling like moaning loud so anyone and everyone could hear.

The nymph sucked harder, nipping.

Letting out a low moan, the Uchiha thrust his hips up.

Suigetsu smirked inwardly hearing the moan, and hollowed his cheeks to pleasure the other even more.

Sasuke repeated the sound, closing his eyes.

He pulled away, sitting on the other's waist. He didn't need preparation, so he sat down, pushing the other's length into his body and moaning.

The Uchiha put his hands on Suigetsu's waist, smirking. He didn't apply any pressure, but they were there... if he wanted to speed up.

Suigetsu lifted himself up, then thrusting downwards onto the vampire's length.

Sasuke moaned lowly again, watching the other.

The nymph repeated the movement, starting a steady rhythm.

The vampire watched intently as his cock appeared and disappeared from under Suigetsu, moaning softly sometimes, others just sighing in pleasure.

The blue-haired increased his speed, going faster and becoming steadily rougher.

Sasuke's moans increased slightly with the change of speed, and he thrust back up.

Suigetsu moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure, becoming even rougher.

The Uchiha moaned loudly. "If you go... any rougher... you'll break my dick..."

The nymph smirked, moaning. "Wouldn't want that, now..."

"You... wouldn't like it... or what I'd do to you about it..." Moaned Sasuke.

"I'll... take you word..." The nymph said, moaning loudly before cumming.

The Uchiha came right after, moaning Suigetsu's name.

Suigetsu lay next to the vampire, snuggling close. "Now... can you get me some yogurt?"

"Hn... now I'm tired."

"Jerk..." Suigetsu yawned, snuggling closer before falling asleep.

Sasuke smirked, wrapping an arm around the other.

**~Back to the werewolves~**

Dekarei yawned, opening his eyes. He sniffed the air, sensing the pack should be back soon. Kiba and Hinata were probably sleeping, and if the pack caught them like that... That would be bad. He forced himself up and into the other's room. It seemed to take forever for him to get down the hall and into Kiba's room. That, and he was having trouble breathing. "Kiba..."

The Inuzuka blinked, waking up. "What is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"They're almost home... and... I can't... breathe well..." His normally soft voice was rasped slightly, and even quieter than usual.

Kiba's expression turned to worried, and he nodded. "Sit down... it's not good for you to force yourself much." He said, before shaking Hinata awake.

Dekarei obeyed, sitting and leaning against Kiba. His chest felt like it was going to cave in... he wouldn't admit it, but he was a bit scared.

"Huhnn?" Hinata yawned, opening her eyes.

The Inuzuka sighed. "Deka isn't breathing right and... the pack should be back soon, when they come, I'll have to tie you again..."

She nodded, sitting up. Hinata watched the younger boy breathing unsteadily, and frowned. "I can't do much... but I can tell you how to help him. There's a few herbs that I saw while we were coming here. They'll help him breathe easier."

Kiba nodded. "Write them down... I'll leave to get them as soon as the others arrive."

"He won't live if you wait until then, Kiba..." She quickly wrote them down. "Tie me and get them now."

Eyes widening, he nodded. Grabbing some rope, he tied her up again, but made sure the ropes were not too tight. Pecking her lips, he left with the list.

She watched Dekarei carefully as they waited for him to return. Without realizing it, she started humming, which seemed the calm the younger boy.

Kiba soon found the first herbs, picking them.

Hana entered the cave, sniffing the air. Kiba had just left... She followed the scent of their prisoner into her brother's room. She was tied up, on his bed... But what concerned her was Dekarei there as well, not looking well. "Where's Kiba?"

"He said something about getting herbs for Dekarei-san..." Said Hinata, innocently, as if she had just heard things and done nothing.

Hana went over, touching her hand to the boy's forehead and then chest. "It's gotten bad..."

Dekarei opened his eyes slightly. He felt so weak again... And worse, he knew Hana could sense it... his fear.

Soon, Kiba had all the herbs needed, and went back to the cave. The others were already there.

"Kiba." Hana greeted as the other entered his room. "The girl said you went to get herbs?"

"Dekarei's situation is really bad... the herbs will help."

"Since when do you understand about herbs?"

Dekarei coughed, going into another fit, though much more violent than previously.

Kiba's eyes widened, and he went to help his friend. This was bad... he didn't know what exactly he should do with the herbs...

Hinata stared, worried. She knew this was really bad timing for Hana to have come in. She could only watch in silence as the younger boy coughed and hacked.

Hana didn't know what to do, she wasn't good at all with wild herbs, even if she knew how to treat some animals and diseases on werewolves.

Kiba bit his lip. "Hana, go into the kitchen and get me water... boiling water." He asked, watching as she left. He turned to Hinata. "What should I do?"

"Boil the herbs and have him drink it." She instructed.

The coughing fit ceased, but it was easy to hear the other's ragged breaths. His air ways were starting to close on him...

Soon, Hana returned with a pot of boiling water, in which Kiba threw the herbs. "We have to let them solve into it, then he'll drink it." He said, biting his lip.

Dekarei leaned against the older boy, wheezing.

Kiba wrapped his arms around the other, taking a cup of the now-warm liquid. "Deka, drink this..."

Placing his hand shakily on Kiba's he led the cup to his mouth, sipping the liquid. After about thirty seconds, he felt it getting easier to breathe again.

Both Inuzukas sighed softly, relieved it really worked.

Hinata smiled a bit, sighing inwardly.

Kiba stroked Dekarei's hair softly.

Dekarei nuzzled the older boy, able to finally breathe again.

"Well, now that this is over with, what are we going to do with the Hyuuga girl?" Asked Hana.

"If she knows any medical stuff... It'd be smart to have her help us..." Dekarei said, looking up at Hana. "Of course, we'd have to treat her well... or she'll refuse."

Kiba nodded. "Deka is right..."

Hana thought for a moment. "Do you know anything about the medical area?" She asked Hinata.

"Hai... I'm one of the lead medics in my clan." Hinata nodded.

"That means you're good. Kiba, keep an eye on her and have her examine Dekarei... don't let her trick you." With that, she left. Many of the pack were wounded, they needed her help.

Hinata smiled softly. "Dekarei-kun, you should rest."

The boy nodded, yawning softly.

Kiba sighed. "Hinata... do you think we'll be able to heal him tomorrow?"

"We can start, yes." She nodded. "He won't actually be healed for months, if it works."

"I see." He nodded, pulling her close. He couldn't untie her, not yet, but he wanted to hold her. "Let's hope it will work."

Hinata blushed a bit, closing her eyes. She couldn't tell why, but she felt so safe with him.

"Don't start making out while I'm here." Dekarei said, smirking when he saw both of them blush.

Kiba blushed, rolling his eyes.

Hinata whined softly.

The Inuzuka kissed her cheek, sighing softly.

Dekarei smiled, watching them. "You guys make a cute couple."


	3. part 2

**This is a collab/rp with KunoichiWolf:**

**xXUchihaxHanaXx (me):**

**Itachi, Sasuke, Nagato, Pein, Hidan (temporarily), Kakuzu, Hashirama, Hiashi, Hinata (temporarily), Hana, Kiba, Suigetsu (half-time), Juugo, Kisame.  
**

**KunoichiWolf:**

**Deidara, Neji, Hinata, Hidan, Konan, Madara, Hiza****shi, Hanabi, Hana (temporarily), Karin, Dekarei, Suigetsu (half-time), Zetsu.**

**A PAIN IN THE ASS part 2**

Itachi yawned, opening his eyes. It was already almost dark, which was good. Time to wake up.

Deidara heard the other beside him wake, sitting up. "Hn...? Is it night alreadyyy?"

The Uchiha chuckled, hugging the blond. "Yes, love." He nuzzled the other, smiling. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, un." The blond nodded, leaning against the other.

Itachi kissed Deidara's cheek, sighing contently. "It feels so good to sleep with you in my arms again…"

Deidara smiled, nuzzling the vampire. "Yeah..."

The Uchiha nuzzled back, his hands caressing Deidara's shoulder. He gently slid his hand over where he had carved his name, careful not to apply pressure. He wanted to see the damage, but at the same time he didn't.

The blond flinched slightly, closing his eyes.

Itachi noticed that, and removed his hand. "Sorry."

"It's okay, un..."

The Uchiha sighed softly, kissing Deidara's neck gently. "Dei... can I see your wings?" He asked, not seeing Deidara with his wings showing for a long, long time.

The blond blinked, surprised. He smiled softly, and said wings emerged from his back, wrapping around him and the Uchiha. "Nya... Now I feel like flying, un!" He laughed.

Itachi chuckled, his hands gently running over the soft, long wings. "What about going outside? It's already safe enough for me to go with you, then you can fly~" He kissed the other's cheek.

Deidara smiled, nodding. "That sounds good, yeah!"

The Uchiha smiled back, slowly standing from the bed, bringing Deidara up with him.

The blond nuzzled his tamer, sighing contently.

Itachi wrapped an arm around the other's waist, kissing him softly. "I wonder how the other two are going to take this... Nagato and Sasori, I mean." Itachi sighed. He didn't want to fight against them, but if it were for Deidara...

"Nagato-sama won't complain much, un. Sasori... He'll be jealous, un." The blond said.

The Uchiha nodded. "And then I have to talk to sensei..." He smiled.

"Madara, un?" Deidara shuddered. That man was terrifying when he was angry. But... a beast in bed.

Itachi chuckled. "Yeah. But he knew this would happen... he was giving me advice recently, even though his advices are somewhat... violent."

"He's... merciless, un." Deidara said. "Needs to find himself a man who can handle him."

The Uchiha grinned. "He's a good person, and much nicer than you think..." Then, he smiled softly. "He used to have someone, but he never told me what happened."

"Shocking, un."

Itachi nodded. "To some, it is..." He chuckled. "Anyway, let's go out?" He kissed the other's cheek, smiling.

He nodded. "Aa. Ikuze, un!"

The Uchiha walked out of the room, closing the door once they both were out, and they started walking to the stairs where the exit was. "It's been so long, right?" He asked, smiling. "How many years...? Do you remember?"

"I lost count, un." The blond admitted.

The Uchiha nodded, opening the door that led them outside. "Same here. I'm just glad to have you back with me, and this time, I won't do anything that stupid." He smiled. "I won't stand loosing you again."

Deidara smiled. "Good, because next time- you'll end up ashes, un."

Itachi kissed the other's cheek. "There won't be next time, koi. I'm not that much of an idiot." He chuckled, pecking his lips. "And I love you too much for that."

Deidara smiled. "Good, un! Now..." He squirmed away from his seme's grip, flying into the air, hovering a few feet off the ground.

Itachi looked up, smiling. He sat down on the grass, observing Deidara. After some time, he took out a small sketchbook and a pencil, drawing something on it.

Deidara blinked, curiosity striking. Usually it was he who drew things, though he had to admit Itachi's drawings were amazing. He attempted to fly a bit closer, but Itachi hid the sketch. Pouting, the blond continued to stretch and exercise his wings.

Smirking softly, the Uchiha continued his drawing. He put as much detail into it as he could, details that even if he hadn't seen in ages, he remembered perfectly. Sometimes he'd look up at Deidara, watch him for a while, and then go back to drawing.

After a while, the blond figured out what his mate was drawing. A soft smile graced his already angelic features. The wind blew, blowing through his hair, almost magically.

The Uchiha smiled, finishing his drawing. There was Deidara, smiling softly, with his wings showing. Itachi was still going to add more detail in the background, but for now... He wanted to look at the real Deidara.

Deidara slowly lowered, letting his feet just above the ground. He extended his hand towards the Uchiha, smiling.

Itachi blinked, before standing and taking the other's hand.

The blond pulled Itachi close. "Hold on, un."

The Uchiha complied, smiling.

Holding Itachi close, the blond's wings lifted them up into the air. Deidara flew over the forest, smiling. He wanted the Uchiha to be able to feel this as well.

Itachi looked down onto the forest, feeling the wind blowing around them... it felt so good. "It's wonderful... the feeling up here..."

"Yes... isn't it?" The blond smiling, swooping low near a lake, letting the tip of his wings just barely run along the surface.

The Uchiha smiled at the feeling, some water splashing onto them for a second.

Deidara smiled, seeing his mate happy.

Itachi felt his body relax, a lot more than he had relaxed in years. He felt calm and happy...

The blond felt his mate relax, and nuzzled him. Near the edge of the lake, he set the Uchiha back on his feet, standing next to him and looking at the lake.

The Uchiha smiled, kissing Deidara's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too, 'Tachi." Deidara said, using his old nickname for him.

Itachi's smile widened and he bit Deidara's lip playfully.

The blond chuckled softly, nuzzling him.

The vampire nuzzled back, kissing over the other's neck. He gave a soft lick over the bite mark from the previous day, smiling softly.

Deidara moaned softly, closing his eyes.

Itachi continued kissing the area softly, going up and nibbling on Deidara's earlobe.

"Ahh..." Deidara smiled, enjoying the gentle displays of affection.

The Uchiha nuzzled him, kissing his cheek. "I have a mission tomorrow night..." He whispered softly.

"Awww...!"

Itachi chuckled. "Kisame won't be able to go, maybe... maybe you could go as my 'partner in crime' this time?"

Deidara smiled. "Hell yeah!"

The Uchiha smiled back, kissing him softly. "I'll tell you about the mission later, then... Now I want to enjoy the time I have with you, like this." He nuzzled him softly.

"Mhm..." Deidara returned the kiss, happily.

Itachi closed his eyes, moving his lips gently against the blond's own, arms pulling him close.

The blond wrapped his arms around the vampire. His wings wrapped around them both, almost protectively.

The Uchiha moaned softly into the kiss, feeling both their hearts speeding up.

"Ita... 'Tachi... Make love to me... right here, not... just like this..." The blond said in between kisses.

Itachi ran his hands through Deidara's hair, moving his hips a bit. Their bodies were so close, to touched together, that the movement gave both some pleasurable friction. "Dei..." He was interrupted by another kiss, but didn't mind it at all. "Whatever... you want... love..." He whispered, hands roaming around the other's body while their lips locked yet again.

Deidara moaned softly into the kiss. This felt so wonderful...

The Uchiha took off Deidara's shirt, breaking the kiss for a moment to do so. How he did it so quickly with the blond's wings still out was a mystery, but that wasn't worth thinking about now. Kissing the other again, Itachi's hands roamed his chest, caressing, rubbing and pinching softly at the nipples.

The blond gasped softly, deepening the kiss.

Itachi moaned into the kiss, rocking his hips against Deidara's again, one hand still on his chest while the other wrapped around his waist.

Deidara ran his hands through the Uchiha's hair, moaning softly into his lover's mouth.

The vampire opened his eyes slightly, breaking the kiss to shower Deidara's neck with affectionate kisses and licks, his hands working on the blond's pants.

The blond sighed in pleasure, moving to allow the Uchiha more access.

Itachi managed to strip the other completely, his mouth gently moving to the other's injured shoulder. He kissed over the name carved there, gently, then moved back up. "You... are... mine..." He said between kisses delivered to the other's neck, before licking over the bite mark he had left there the previous day.

Deidara shuddered, moaning. "Yes... un... Yours..."

The Uchiha smirked softly, stepping back and starting to undress. Very, very slowly.

The blond watched intently, getting tenser by the second. Damn Uchiha tease!

Itachi licked his lips, his hips rocking forward a bit as he undid his pants. "Dei... I think I need some help here..."

Deidara smirked, kneeling. He undid the vampire's pants, taking his length into his mouth, but not yet sucking. He could be a tease, too!

The Uchiha moaned softly, needing more friction. He let his hands tangle in the blond's hair, licking his lips. "Please, Dei..." He whispered, closing his eyes.

The blond smirked inwardly, sucking and bobbing his head along the other's cock.

"Aah... Dei..." Itachi moaned, opening his eyes again to look down at the other. He moaned again at the sight.

Deidara moaned softly around his lover's member, hollowing his cheeks.

The Uchiha moaned louder, biting his lip. "You're... so hot..."

The blond deep throated Itachi, bobbing his head even faster.

Itachi sighed pleasurably, closing his eyes and throwing his head back, letting more moans escape his mouth.

The siren pulled away, smirking. He licked along the sides, taking just the tip in and sucking on it.

The Uchiha whimpered, moaning softly and tugging at Deidara's hair.

Deidara pulled away, pushing the Uchiha down and straddling his waist.

Itachi smirked softly, turning them around, careful not to hurt Deidara's wings in the process. "I'll take lead from now..." He kissed the blond, hands stroking the other's length.

Deidara moaned, closing his eyes. It felt so good to have Itachi touch him like this again.

The Uchiha kissed down the Siren's neck, chest, stomach... down his waist and to his thighs, then going up the same way.

Small gasps and moans escaped the blond's lips as the other pleasured and teased him.

Itachi went down again, licking around the base of Deidara's cock, sucking softly, but not working on the member itself.

Deidara groaned softly, starting to become impatient.

Itachi chuckled, licking up the cock. "You're..." He took the head in his mouth, sucking for a moment, before licking back down. "So impatient..."

"Aahh... S-since when... is that new, un?" Deidara smiled softly, moaning.

The Uchiha took the whole member in his mouth, moaning and sucking.

Deidara threw his head back, moaning loudly.

Itachi sucked hard, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling.

The blond bucked his hips forward, wanting more of the pleasured feeling.

The Uchiha moaned, bobbing his head and twisting his tongue around the cock. After some time, he pulled away, moving up so his face was inches from Deidara's. "What do you want now, love? Do you want me to take you?" He asked, licking his lips and looking into the others' eyes.

"Yes, un... Take me... please..."

Itachi touched his fingers to the other's lips. "Then be a good boy and suck these..." He kissed Deidara's cheek, biting playfully.

Deidara took the fingers and sucked on them, swirling his tongue around them.

The Uchiha moaned softly, not knowing if he should call his vision hot or cute. Somehow, it was both.

The blond released the vampire's fingers.

Itachi smirked, kissing the other's neck over the bite from the previous day. His fingers went down, teasing over the other's entrance.

"Ahh... 'Tachi… please..."

The Uchiha thrust a finger in, pulling his head back to look at the blond. "Dei..." He smiled. "Can I bite you?" Leaning close again, he moved his finger in and out.

"Ahh... Y-yes..." Deidara moaned.

Itachi added a second finger, letting his fangs grow and biting carefully on the blond's neck. His other hand caressed his wings while he stretched and drank from the blond.

Deidara moaned again, small waves of pleasure coursing through his body.

The Uchiha licked his lips, pulling his fangs away and moving his hand faster, kissing the blond again.

The blond returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Itachi.

Itachi moaned softly, adding a third finger and deepening the kiss. It had been so long since he'd felt like this... it was just too good.

"Hayaku..."

Itachi chuckled, removing his fingers and positioning himself at Deidara's entrance.

The blond moaned softly in anticipation.

Slowly, the Uchiha entered, knowing that even with the fast healing he had, Deidara was still hurt from the day before.

Deidara groaned softly, relaxing his body to ease the slight pain.

Itachi pulled out, then thrust back in slowly, sucking on Deidara's pulse while doing so.

He moaned, feeling the pain starting to fade away.

The Uchiha smiled, speeding his pace somewhat.

"M-motto..."

Itachi complied, and went harder and faster, moaning softly himself.

Deidara moaned loudly, throwing his head back.

The Uchiha licked the blond's exposed neck, aiming his thrust directly at the uke's prostate.

Deidara moaned even louder, clutching the brunette tightly.

Itachi smirked, leaving love marks on the other's neck and shoulder while maintaining the hard pace.

The blond wrapped his legs tight around Itachi's waist, nearly screaming in pleasure.

The Uchiha smirked. "Scream my name, Dei."

The siren smirked. "Work for it... ahh...!"

Itachi bit the other's neck hard, sinking his fangs in, and his thrusts sped up, while one of his hands worked on the other's erection.

The vampire got his wish. Deidara threw his head back, screaming Itachi's name in pure pleasure.

Smirking, Itachi continued, moaning softly when Deidara clenched his ass.

Deidara screamed again, reaching climax and releasing.

Itachi moaned, thrusting hard and throwing his head back, releasing into the blond.

The blond panted heavily, pulling his lover into a deep kiss.

The Uchiha kissed back, pulling out and rolling over, so Deidara was on top. Then, he broke the kiss and pulled the other into his arms. "... That was... great..." He said, panting.

"Under...statement." The blond said, nuzzling his lover.

Itachi nuzzled back, smiling. "I wonder... how we'll get home.... before sunrise."

Deidara's wings wrapped around them, and when they opened up again, the two were lying on their bed.

"... I had forgotten you could do this." The Uchiha chuckled, pulling the other close.

The blond snuggled closer, sighing happily. "Are you tired, un?"

"Just a bit... But I can still stay the night awake." Itachi smiled, stroking Deidara's hair.

Deidara moaned softly, closing his eyes. "I was thinking..."

The Uchiha nuzzled him, pecking his cheek. "Yes?"

"There's a powerful Wicca who performs music for humans. Of course, the humans don't know she's a witch, un." Deidara said. "They still can't except that there isn't one god named 'God' yet, and they hate people who think differently. Well, most of them, especially in America."

Itachi nodded. "I see... what are you thinking of?"

"Well, have you ever heard her music?" He asked. "This human girl sings the most emotional and amazing things, un."

"No... I haven't heard it."

"Blade Edge, un."

Itachi blinked. "Huh?"

"The name of her group. It consists of demons and half demons as well, although the humans are ignorant to their true forms, un." Deidara said. "And... I know the girl personally, un."

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "You never told me this, Dei..."

"Well, she didn't exactly want me telling Akatsuki about her." The blond smiled. "But I think you'd like her, un."

Itachi sighed, nodding. "Akatsuki... Hn. If you knew her before I changed, I thought you would have told me..." He closed his eyes.

"She wouldn't believe me..." He sighed. "That a vampire could be a good person without being cursed of something."

The Uchiha nodded. "I see..."

"After all that, I thought she was right, un." Deidara said. "But now... I want to prove to her that she can trust people."

Itachi smiled, kissing the blond's cheek. "So what's your plan exactly?"

"Take you to see her perform, and then have you meet her, un." Deidara smiled.

The Uchiha thought for a moment. "That would be hard to work, because of the time difference. Right now, the sun must be high there... if she's in America, as you say."

"Actually, the sun is setting soon there, un." The blond smiled. "It's a 13 hour difference, and it's winter. The sun sets very early there. It's about 4PM there, un."

Itachi sighed, nodding. "Fine... but I'm still packing my protection clothes just in case. I don't want to be burned."

Deidara chuckled softly. "Yeah, un. Good thing she likes to perform indoors, or outside if it's at night."

The Uchiha smiled, nodding. "Fine, then let's have a bath... I'm not meeting anyone if I'm smelling like sex, it's embarrassing."

Deidara laughed, grinning. "Agreed, un."

Itachi stood from the bed, picking up his uke and carrying him into their private bathroom. He turned the water on a warm, but more to cold than hot, and pulled Deidara close. He knew the other wouldn't mind as long as the temperature wasn't too low, seeing as Itachi couldn't really stand high temperatures.

"Mhmm..." The blond sighed happily, closing his eyes. "Feels good, un."

The Uchiha smiled. "Did I ever tell you how much I love your smile?" He asked, nuzzling the blond's neck.

"Yes, un..." Deidara smiled, moaning softly.

Itachi chuckled. "Don't get aroused, or I'll lower the temperature of the water."

The blond rolled his eyes, laughing softly. "Nyaah..."

The vampire pulled Deidara against his chest, kissing him softly. "Too much sex can be bad for you..." He smiled. "Also, it causes changes..."

"For a Siren? No it can't, un." Deidara stared blankly, and then smiled. "For YOU, yes."

"Oh, shut it..." Itachi chuckled. "But it did change you, too..." The Uchiha sighed. "But that was added to me being an idiot."

_'No... that didn't change me.'_ Deidara thought, sadly. _'You did...'_

The Uchiha lifted the other's chin, kissing him softly. "I know it was my fault..." He sighed. "If there was some way to go back in time... I would." Stroking the blond's hair softly, he kissed Deidara's cheek. "I'd do anything to see you as happy as you were back then. Even if we're good again, I know there's still the memory of these years and of what I did."

Deidara smiled softly, wrapping his arms around the Itachi. "There is nothing to be done. The past cannot be rewritten, un. However, it can be left behind."

Itachi held the other close, nodding. He buried his face in the other's neck and sighed. "I don't... I don't want to let go of you." He whispered. "I feel that if you leave my arms, if I loose contact... I'll wake up from a dream and you'll be somewhere else..."

"I promise... un." Deidara said. "That as long as you have those tattoos on your wrists, I am yours. I will never leave you, un. Aishiteru."

The Uchiha pulled back, nodding and kissing his lover. "Aishiterumo, Dei..."

The blond gently returned the kiss, smiling softly. "Let's be sure to get there soon, un."

"We haven't even showered yet..." Itachi chuckled softly. "We've only been standing under the water as it falls."

"Well, then wash us quickly, un." He smiled.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, smiling. He took a soap and sponge, washing them both slowly. "If you want to wash faster, help instead of having me do all the work..."

"But it feels so nice, un..." Deidara smiled. "The feeling of you washing me... and then washing yourself, too, un."

Itachi kissed the other's neck. "You're lucky I love you so much..." He smiled, continuing his work.

"Yes, I know, un." He smiled, sighing happily.

The Uchiha chuckled. "Even after all this time, you're still so cute..."

"Cute? No! Sexy."

"Cute, too." Itachi grinned. "Unfortunately, as I said, too much sex changed you." He pouted. "You used to blush all the time before."

"Nyah... Only because I wasn't used to things. It didn't actually change me, un."

"..." The Uchiha shook his head, smiling. "Yeah, yeah..."

Deidara nuzzled the brunette, sighing happily again.

Itachi nuzzled back, setting the soap and sponge back in their place. "There..." He licked the blond's cheek.

"Let's get dressed and go, then!" He grinned.

The Uchiha nodded, turning off the water and grabbing their towels, handing one to Deidara. "Before we leave, I'd like to talk to Sensei, too. I won't take long, I just want him to know before the others find out."

Deidara dried himself quickly, nodding. "Aa, okay."

Itachi also was dried quickly, and they went back into the room. He chose some black clothes for himself, leather pants just because, and a black shirt that went well with it.

Deidara chose black pants, and a white t-shirt. He smiled, leaving his hair down completely.

The Uchiha smiled, pulling the other close. "Let's go talk to Sensei?"

"Aa." The blond nodded.

Itachi led Deidara to the elder Uchiha's room, opening the door to find Madara lying down and reading. He smiled, entering. "Sensei~!"

Said Uchiha looked up, and smirked at the younger's wrist. "So you finally tamed him, ka?"

The younger let go of the blond, walking to the bed and sitting next to Madara. "Yeah..." He sighed happily. "Oh, and if Sasori finds out while Dei and I are out... don't tell him where we went."

"And where ARE you going?"

"America~!" Itachi smiled, hugging the other Uchiha.

"A... me... ri...ca?" He raised an eyebrow. "Doshite?"

"To see a show, un."

Itachi chuckled, nodding. "By the way..." He pouted. "Sensei, what did happen to the Elf?"

"Secret." Madara frowned.

The younger sighed, leaning against Madara. "I wanted to know what happened..."

"I said 'no' Itachi."

Itachi nodded. "I know..." He kissed Madara's cheek, standing. "You know, you don't have to be the only one helping. If you ever need to talk, I'm around." He smiled softly.

Madara sweat dropped. "I don't need help, nor patronization, Itachi."

The younger rolled his eyes. "Sensei, you're not as strong as you show... anyway, we should go." He wrapped an arm around Deidara, smiling.

"Whatever..."

Itachi sighed, leading Deidara out of the room. "America?"

The blond smiled. His wings appeared, wrapping around them. Then they vanished, they were in a large room with four people. Three males, one female. The girl stared at them before smiling. She ran over to them, glomping Deidara.

The Uchiha was surprised, then pouted.

Deidara laughed, hugging the girl in return. "Yo, 'Gome."

The girl grinned. "It's been over a month, Deidara! Where the fuck have you been?" Then she spotted the Uchiha, and her expression changed to that of anger. She went up to Itachi, and slapped him across the face.

One of the three males, a half demon, burst into laughter. "Bitch slapped!!"

Itachi closed his eyes, sighing.

"If I **ever** here of you hurting Deidara-nii again, I will **kill you**." She hissed dangerously.

Deidara pulled the younger girl into a gentle embrace, stroking her hair. "It's alright, un. No need to be so angry. Look, you're so angry you're almost crying, un."

The woman's eyes widened slightly, then she relaxed. "Gomenasai..."

Itachi opened his eyes, his face almost emotionless, but eyes showing pain. "No need to worry about that. If I ever hurt him again, I'll kill myself."

"Itachi! Don't say such things, un!" Deidara frowned.

Kagome turned to Deidara, grabbing his wrist. "He... tamed you, Deidara?"

The Uchiha looked down, sighing again. "..." He seriously felt out of place now.

The girl smiled, then hugged Itachi. "Forgive me for my rudeness. I'm just... very protective of those I care about."

He nodded. "I deserved it anyway..."

"If you were able to tame him, then..." She sighed, smiling softly. "Jase, you lose the bet."

The male that had laughed before, frowned. "Aw, fuck!!"

Itachi stared for a moment, before walking to an empty chair and sitting down. _'Hn... now they make bets about what happens in our lives.'_

Deidara rolled his eyes. "You made a fucking bet on me, un?!"

"Not willingly. Jase wouldn't shut the hell up." Kagome said. "Kept going on saying that a vampire could never tame a siren. While I don't usually like vampires, I had a feeling that since he came close before, he could do it."

The Uchiha stared at them, sighing softly. He really didn't know what to do or say, nor did he want to. Deidara seemed to have his own friends, it didn't really mean they should like Itachi, too. It probably didn't mean Itachi had to be friends with them, either.

Kagome blinked, sighing. "I-ta-chi~ Come here."

He looked up, blinking. "What is it?"

"Come. Here." She repeated.

Itachi sighed, standing and going towards them.

The woman wrapped her arms around the Uchiha, nuzzling him. "You smell all clean..."

He arched an eyebrow. "I take baths, it's not because I'm not human that I'll walk around all dirty."

"Oh, I know. But because your hair and Deidara's are still wet... I'm guessing you 'did it' right before coming here!~" She squealed happily.

Another of the three males, a full demon, sighed. "You and your yaoi, Kagome."

Itachi sighed. "I really would appreciate it if you did not fuss into our sex life, and also, can't I have a bath with my lover even if we didn't have sex?"

Deidara sweat dropped.

The girl laughed, nuzzling the vampire again. "Gomen ne, Itachi. Forgive me for being so rude. I can't help it much."

The vampire sighed, then smiled softly. "Fine... And sorry if I'm somewhat cold, it's hard to trust people..." He chuckled, then winced. His cheek was hurting.

"I know that feeling..." She whispered. The girl gently reached her hand to the vampire's cheek. It glowed a moment, and then she pulled away. "There. The pain should be gone."

He blinked, then nodded. "Thanks..."

Deidara smiled. "So, what are you going to perform tonight?"

"Oh... You didn't hear?" She pouted.

Itachi blinked, hugging Deidara.

"Hear what, un?" Deidara asked, returning the hug.

"The concert hall was burnt down this morning." The full demon said again.

The Uchiha thought for a moment. "You don't need a concert hall... if you have a flat surface that's higher than others." He muttered. "Maybe I could help fix that."

"Well... the concert hall had all the acoustic equipment." Kagome said. "If that wasn't so crucial, I would have already used a spell to raise the earth and make a stage."

Itachi nodded. "I see... Why don't you use only your voice?"

"Even I'm not loud enough for a million people to hear." She laughed, smiling.

The Uchiha chuckled. "You just have to be low enough for them to hear..."

"Low enough to hear? That makes no sense." The demon said, blinking boredly.

Itachi smirked, turning towards the demon on opening his mouth. At first, nothing could he heard. But then, and amazingly loud chant rose from Itachi's voice, and he was singing lower than what people should be able to hear. But they could hear it now.

Kagome smiled, staring in awe. "Wow!"

The Uchiha nodded, stopping the chant. "Ultrasound. Usually, few people can hear it, but if I pull some strings, it's as good as a microphone."

"But what about light systems?" Jase asked. "Can't pull off a show without lights."

"It's not the light's I'm worried about..." Kagome sweat dropped. "The rain date for tomorrow has already been prepared."

Itachi sighed. "For the lights, Dei is awesome with effects... his power could be very useful, if he doesn't exaggerate. Now I have no idea about the rest."

"Well, the next time our hall burns down I'll call you two before rain checking." She laughed, hugging them.

The Uchiha chuckled. "Well, as long as leader keeps us off missions when you call us, we can help."

She smiled. "Ah, that's true. Don't want to get in the way of a vengeance demon or his work."

Itachi smiled softly, nodding. "Dei, you've been quiet..." He nuzzled the blond, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Huh?" The blond snapped back into the room, having been staring off into the distance.

The Uchiha chuckled softly, pecking his lover's cheek. "You've been quiet~"

"Gomen. Zoned out, un."

Itachi nodded, resting his head once again on the blond's shoulder. "It's ok... you look so cute when you're distracted~"

The blond blushed slightly. "Oh, urusai."

Kagome smiled. "Kawaii~"

Itachi blinked, then grinned. "Finally!"

"Oh-ho?" Kagome laughed. "All you have to do is call him cute while he's off guard."

The Uchiha chuckled. "I'll still have to find more ways to make him blush..."

"Aa, me too. He's too cute!" She grinned, and Deidara sighed.

Itachi nuzzled him, nodding. "I wonder what's happening at the base..."

**~Meanwhile~**

A girl, looking around fifteen in 'human age', stood over the Akatsuki hideout. She wore elven clothes, but black instead of green, and her arrows were pointed with Mithril. Sighing, she dissolved into the ground and appeared inside the hideout, walking towards Madara's room silently.

Madara lay back on the bed, sighing. He longed for that one person whom he could never again see...

As she opened the door, her brown hair fell over her bow and arrows, hiding them from view. She walked in slowly, closing the door behind her. "Uchiha... Madara?"

The vampire shot to his feet, drawing a hidden sword and holding it at the ready. "Who are you?! State your purpose!"

The half elf blinked, then smiled softly. "I thought you wouldn't recognize me." She reached behind her back, taking her bow and arrows, setting them on the floor beside her along with two daggers. "I haven't come here to fight... but I have news from the Senju... and of your otouto, if you're willing to listen."

Madara's eyes grew wide, and he activated his Sharingan, watching her carefully. "Speak."

She nodded. "Mother didn't want me to leave, but... I actually came here to see you." She sighed. "Izuna is somewhat depressed, he wants to come back to you. It's hard for him, to be without his brother... but at the same time, he is being well-treated."

"Tch... Well treated? Not without me." Madara glared. "And you never answered me. Who. Are. You?"

The girl stepped forward, smiling. "Last time you saw me... I was just a baby. That's what mother told me... he said bad things, trying to stop me from coming after you."

"M-Miku...?!"

Nodding, she walked closer to him, until she could hug him. "Yeah... It's... been a long time since I've wanted to meet you, dad..." A few tears came to her eyes and she hugged him tight.

Madara dropped his sword, staring at nothing. He was in absolute shock, and didn't notice the tears streaking his face.

Miku sighed, crying softly into his chest.

Slowly, hesitantly even, the Uchiha wrapped his arms around the young girl, holding her tight. He gently stroked her hair, looking down at her. "My god..."

Looking up, she smiled softly. "I... I'm so glad to have found you..."

"Miku-chan... You shouldn't... be here..."

She shook her head. "Let me stay... please." Not letting go of him, she sighed. "I've waited so long, I don't want to leave you now..."

"...Alright." Madara closed his eyes, trying to regain his self control.

Miku smiled, leaning against him and wiping her own tears away. "Thanks... dad."

"I... how did you get here?" He asked, sitting down and pulling the girl into his lap.

She rested against him, closing her eyes. "Mom taught me how to hunt, so I could help the Elven Guard... I guess I just surpassed his expectations and ended up hunting you." She grinned.

"Very funny..." He rolled his eyes. "Is... Izuna really okay?"

Miku nodded, smiling softly. "He's fine... he just really misses you. But Tobi takes good care of him and doesn't let anyone hurt him, and he can even go outside with protection against the light sometimes."

Madara sighed. "I... still can't believe... Hashirama separated us..." Another tear slid down his face. "We... Izuna and I... we need each other in order to be at peace."

She nodded, nuzzling him softly. "Mom was angry... and now... he's too proud to give up." Looking down, she sighed. "I don't know exactly what happened between you, but... Mom once admitted he missed you. I'm not good with words or relationships, but I can tell he loves you, and he... He regrets taking Izuna prisoner, but he can't admit it to you. He's afraid, I guess."

"He's afraid that I'm angry at him, and he's right." The Uchiha said. "But to think that he's becoming more and more like me... He must hate himself."

Miku sighed. "I wish everything could be ok... But right now, I don't know what I can do. I can't even convince mom to do something, or free Izuna. If I could at least free him..." She bit her lip, trying not to cry again.

Madara stroked her hair. "Shh... Don't take up our fight onto your own shoulders. It's a burden you can't handle."

"But even so..." She closed her eyes, whimpering. "Mom is trying so hard to do something he can't, he ends up hurting himself and everyone around him. He doesn't even leave the magic shield, for fear of meeting you..."

"He's a coward." The vampire started plainly.

Miku sighed. "And an idiot."

"You can do magic as well, ne?"

She blinked, nodding. "Yeah..."

"You should be able to take down the shield, then." He said.

Thinking, she grinned. "I think I can. Well, not alone, I still need permission to enter... part vampire, after all. But I have a friend inside, he let me come out... He's helping me, so he can get me back in."

"Good. Then take it down when you go back, at the exact moment the sun sets." He ordered.

She blinked, smiling. "Ok~ but can I stay here a bit longer? I mean, it's quite a long way... I've been travelling for like, a week. In elven speed, mind you."

He chuckled, nuzzling her. "Of course. You can stay here as long as you wish."

Miku nuzzled back, nodding. "Thanks~!" She rested her head on his shoulder. "I wish I could see mom's face when he found out I left..." She chuckled. "It would be hilarious."

"Hell, you take after me." The Uchiha smirked slightly.

She grinned. "I don't like obeying much, and mom wants to keep me locked in there so I won't come after you..." She chuckled. "Also, he makes funny faces when he's scared, shocked or receives this kind of news~"

Madara laughed. "Yes, he does. He can be quite a girl."

Miku nodded, laughing softly. "He also looked funny when a pot of jello fell on his face..."

The Uchiha burst into laughter. "Jello?!"

She nodded, grinning. "It was over his bedroom door... Tobi and I put it up there. When he woke up and opened the door, it all fell..."

The vampire roared with laughter. "He's so predictable sometimes."

Miku chuckled. "Indeed~ like when we put laxatives in his drink..."

"Oh, wow!!" The Uchiha grinned. "You are indeed my daughter~"

She smirked. "That's only some of the things we did..."

"Oh, I can imagine." He smirked.

"Oh... Did you know he sleeps with a you plushie?" She smiled softly, resting against Madara. "That's how I found out what you looked like, actually."

"A... plushie...?" Another fit of laughter overtook the Uchiha.

She chuckled, nodding. "Yeah~ He can't sleep without it!" She laughed softly. "I find it kind of cute~"

"So do I." He admitted, sighing softly. The vampire stroked Miku's hair, nuzzling her.

She smiled, nuzzling back. "Dad, what's your plan to when the shield is down?"

"Sneak in, and see him."

Miku smiled, handing him a piece of folded paper. "Map of the area... I think I can keep the shield down and create trouble enough so you can get Izuna out of their reach. Of course, to them I won't have known of your plan, it would be just me doing something rebellious and loud again."

"Again?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I like causing trouble~" She chuckled.

"Uh-huh. Definitely an Uchiha." He declared.

She smiled, nodding. "Oh... and you know what? Mom didn't change my name... I mean, after you guys fighting and all. So in the documents and all, I'm still Uchiha Miku..."

Madara smiled softly, holding her close. "Good."

Resting against him, she sighed contently. "You're awesome."

"Oh? Thank you." He chuckled, smiling softly. "Suki da... Miku."

"Suki da, father~" The half-elf nuzzled him, smiling.

The vampire nuzzled the girl in return, yawning. "It will be dawn in a few hours..."

She nodded, chuckling. "Oh, and... I've heard that Uchiha Itachi lives here, too~!" She smiled. "Is he as awesome as people say?"

Madara chuckled. "Yes, my nephew is very awesome."

The girl grinned. "I want to know him~!!"

"He's in America for a short while with his boyfriend." He said. "They'll be back soon, though."

"Ok!" Miku nodded, smiling. "What is his boyfriend? Is he a vampire, too?"

"A Siren." Madara said. "Ita managed to tame him."

"Wow~! Taming Sirens is hard!" The girl's eyes shined. "My family is awesome!" She grinned, hugging Madara.

"Heh..." He smiled. "Yes, I suppose it is. Dysfunctional, but awesome."

Miku sighed contently. "Suddenly life doesn't seem so depressing and boring..."

"Well, that's good." The Uchiha stroked her hair affectionately.

She nodded, smiling.

**~The troops arrive at the cave…~**

Neji activated his Byakugan. He ran down the path, and suddenly needles shot out from the walls. He spun, using his Rotation, but because if his injuries, it wasn't as fast as normal. He felt a sharp stab in his back, realizing one had hit his blind spot. Cursing, he collapsed to the ground, unable to move. then, he heard laughter.

Sasuke appeared in time, taking Neji away before he was hit by other needles and vanishing with him. He laughed, throwing the other down on the ground in a cave nearby. "Hello, Neji-kun~"

"Ugh!!" Neji coughed from being so roughly thrown. _'Oh, great... Not __**him**__ again!'_

The Uchiha pulled the poisoned needle from Neji's back, smirking. "You do realize that if I left you lying there, you'd be dead, right? More needles would hit you, the others wouldn't be able to get through... you'd die."

"Why... did you save me, Uchiha?" The boy hissed.

"Neji-kun, stop asking questions~ every time we meet, it's the same~!" Sasuke chuckled darkly. "By the way, if you move much, you'll die faster. I need to get that poison out... soon."

"..." The Hyuuga remained silent. He hated it, but Sasuke was right.

The Uchiha tore off Neji's shirt, looking over the wound. Then, he lowered himself and bit down with his fans, making it easier to suck the poison out. Pity he had to actually throw it out, because Neji's blood that came with it was delicious. But soon, he had finished the poison part, and pulled away. "Now stay still so I can bandage it..."

Neji flinched slightly, staying still. He was still tense, remaining cautious of the vampire.

Sasuke chuckled, bandaging carefully over the wound. "There, now relax~" He picked up the Hyuuga, setting him on a bed. "Aren't you lucky I'm such a caring enemy?"

"Far too ironic to be realistic." Neji said. "Stop toying with me..."

"Aww~ you hurt my feelings that way, Neji-kun!! I just saved your life!" Sasuke whined, pouting.

"Grow up, vampire." The Hyuuga said, glaring.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "You're no fun anymore... just because Kiba-chan captured your cousin you suddenly get all moody..."

"Shut. The fuck. Up."

"I never thought my ex could get you so angry~" He joked, referring to Kiba as his ex-sworn enemy, but clearly trying to put it another way.

"Ugh! You're an ass, Sasu-" Neji flinched, closing his eyes.

The Uchiha chuckled, lifting the other's head. "I think you're more suited to be bottom, so your ass would be the one in question here..."

The Hyuuga glared at Sasuke, wishing he had a stake to kill him with.

Sasuke leaned down, his lips almost touching Neji's. "I wonder..." Then, he stopped, sensing something. "Why do you have Itachi's smell on you?" He asked, suddenly angry.

Neji sighed. "He attacked me earlier today, just after you."

"Correction, he fucked you."

"..." Neji fell silent, blushing a bit. _'How humiliating...'_

"Fucking Itachi... I'll kill him for this."

"Why do you seem so flustered, Uchiha?"

Sasuke glared, sighing. "I don't like people touching what's mine."

"I am NOT yours!!"

"You are..." The Uchiha smirked, lifting Neji's head and kissing his lips softly. He knew the other would still be somewhat numb with the rest of his body. "But I wanted to take you first..."

"To... WHAT?!" Neji blushed again, trying to move away, but his body wouldn't listen. He still could barely move.

"It seems like my brother did that first... one more reason to hate him." Sasuke sighed, pulling away.

"That makes... absolutely no goddamned fucking sense!!"

"Basically, all you have to know it's that I'm not letting you go so early~" Sasuke chuckled, pecking Neji's lips.

Neji shoved the Uchiha, wincing. "Get the fuck off!!"

"I think I'll have to drug you so your body won't move..." The Uchiha smirked. "I really would prefer it if you gave in~"

"What the fuck, Sasuke?!?!"

"I love you, Neji-kun~ But let's cut this emotional stuff, I'll go find the drug." He stood, messing through a bag.

"Wait, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Neji stared in awe, shock, and utter confusion. Oh, and a bit of disgust, too. His enemy. Loved him.

Suigetsu, who had been outside the door, eavesdropping, trembled slightly. "Sasuke... loves... him?" A tear rolled down his face. "But I thought..." Without another word, the nymph ran off, silent, unnoticed.

Sasuke sighed, sensing something. "Fuck..." He found the drug, preparing a syringe. "I could give this to you by your mouth, but it would make you bite me." He injected it on Neji's shoulder, then sighed, throwing away the syringe. "Suigetsu's so going to kill me for this..."

Neji flinched, and felt the immediate effects. His body felt... completely unmovable. However, he could feel everything even more.

The Uchiha crawled into the bed, pulling the covers over them. "Don't worry, I won't really do anything yet... I have more in my mind." He said, pulling Neji close.

"W-what...?!"

"Because of my stupid feelings, hell curse me for letting them take over, one of the people I care for is heartbroken." Sasuke wondered why he was telling Neji all that suddenly.

"What the hell are you fucking talking about?!"

"My boyfriend ran off after hearing I loved you, ok? I mean, I care for him, but these fucking feelings for you are stronger. Didn't I tell you to stop with the questions?"

"I don't understand..." Neji said. "How can you love your enemy?!"

Sasuke sighed. "I don't know, Neji, I don't know..."

The Hyuuga closed his eyes, trying to calm his mind. His head was spinning...

The Uchiha's head wasn't much better, and he closed his eyes. "If only life could be simple..."

"Agreed."

"If you still hate as much..." Sasuke bit his lip. "Maybe I can let you go later or something. But now... I just need something to hold on to..." He whispered, pulling the other close.

The Hyuuga gasped quietly, taking a while to relax again.

The Uchiha sighed. "Why do you hate us so much? The non-humans?"

"Well, one; because you kill us. Duh." Neji said. "And two, you attack us. Also duh."

"Not all creatures are like that, and yet humans still hunt them."

"Mostly because they attack us, fearing we would attack first." He said. "We might not have."

"I have heard of forest elves and other creatures who never attacked or showed threat to humans, and yet some of their tribes were devastated... by the humans, and those didn't give them an explanation."

"Some humans are barbarians." Neji replied. "I, however, only fight to protect."

Sasuke smiled softly. "Good."

"You're weird..."

"Maybe I am, I can't say..." The Uchiha let his fangs grow. "Sorry, Neji... I need to show you something." He bit down on the other's neck. And he bit to turn him.

Neji gasped loudly, crying out in sudden pain. It wasn't like being bitten before... No, this was agonizing. He also knew what it meant. The fearsome pain... meant that he would be turned.

Sasuke pulled back, licking softy over the wound almost as if he were apologizing.

The Hyuuga closed his eyes, panting softly. The pain was becoming quickly more intense.

The Uchiha stroked Neji's hair, holding him close.

"Ahh... D-do..shite?!"

"I'm sorry I had to turn you..." Sasuke sighed. "The pain should fade soon."

Neji's body remained tense, and his eyes stayed closed. He couldn't understand anything now, let alone why Sasuke was TURNING him.

The Uchiha pecked the other's lips, and he also closed his eyes.

After a while, the pain in Neji's body faded, however there was an intense pain in the throat.

"It's not easy being a vampire. You should be thirsty soon... Seeing as you can't move much, you should warn me then."

"Kh...!!" Neji winced. "That... would be now!"

Sasuke leaned over the other, putting his neck close to Neji's mouth. "Drink from me."

"N-no...!!"

"Neji, please."

The temptation was too great to resist. Neji bit the other's neck harshly, drinking. He'd tasted blood before... but it'd never been so addicting.

Sasuke moaned softly, sighing.

The Hyuuga bit harder, closing his eyes. A strange, and unfamiliar feeling took over him, and he just couldn't stop.

After some time, the Uchiha's eyes widened. He needed to feed soon, Neji was taking way too much blood. "S... stop." He pushed the other away, sitting back up and panting softly.

Neji stared up at the other, eyes black. He had completely lost his self control for now. He wasn't Neji.

Sasuke was now glad he had given the Hyuuga that drug, and he sighed, trying to calm himself. He needed to get Neji normal and then find a prey. "Neji..." He pulled the other into his chest, knowing he still wouldn't be able to move well.

The Hyuuga growled, trying to bite at Sasuke again.

Sasuke held Neji in place, sighing. Then, he started humming a tune that he'd already seen Hinata calm Neji with.

Slowly, the Hyuuga's eyes returned to their normal pale color. "..."

The Uchiha relaxed, then felt his body weakening. "Not all people I hurt is because I want to do so. I need it... to survive. You'll be able to understand it in time."

"..." Neji simply glared at him, turning away.

Sasuke took out some of the wire he used earlier, tying Neji up. "But now I need to feed, I lost too much blood." With that, he left to hunt.

The Hyuuga growled, struggling to get free. After a few moments, he gave up.

**~Meanwhile~**

Nagato sensed something, it was... someone hurting, and even hating. Vengeance. He smirked, dissolving into the air and flowing with it, until where the person in question was.

Suigetsu jumped back, a demon suddenly appearing in front of him. "What do you want?"

"You want vengeance."

"... How do you...?"

"I just know... and I can help you with it." The demon smirked. "Who hurt you?"

Suigetsu's eyes drifted to the floor. "Sasuke..."

"What did he do to you?"

"He... betrayed me." Suigetsu said. "Fell in love with someone else... while he loved me..."

Nagato nodded. "I see... you can tell me, what is your wish? What do you want me to do to him?" He smirked, vengeance was so fun...

"I wish that... The boy he left me for..." Suigetsu started. "Leaves him when Sasuke needs him most."

"And so be it..." Nagato chuckled, then he felt his body becoming more powerful... another vengeance wish granted.

Suigetsu smirked a bit. _'He'll come running back... and then I can break his heart in return.'_


	4. part 3

**This is a collab/rp with KunoichiWolf:**

**xXUchihaxHanaXx (me):**

**Itachi, Sasuke, Nagato, Pein, Hidan (temporarily), Kakuzu, Hashirama, Hiashi, Hinata (temporarily), Hana, Kiba, Suigetsu (half-time), Juugo, Kisame, Tobirama, Miku.  
**

**KunoichiWolf:**

**Deidara, Neji, Hinata, Hidan, Konan, Madara, Hiza****shi, Hanabi, Hana (temporarily), Karin, Dekarei, Suigetsu (half-time), Zetsu, Kagome, Justin, Jase, Izuna.**

**A PAIN IN THE ASS part 3**

"So, why do you have so little trust in vampires, Kagome?" Asked Itachi, thinking for a moment.

"Bad experienced with lots of them." She replied, sitting on Justin's lap. The demon wrapped his arms around the girl, still maintaining that stoic look.

He nodded. "I see, it's understandable, then..."

"She got fucking raped by one." Jase said, staring at her. He nearly jumped at the glare he received from the witch.

"As I said, it's understandable. I manage to get that bit of information once I have the basic, she did have a tone of voice that gave me that answer." The Uchiha sighed. "But some things are better left unspoken."

"Damn right." She agreed, eyes turning red.

Jase 'eep'd and darted behind the other half demon, who still hadn't spoken a word, nor moved from his post against the wall.

Itachi smiled, still holding Deidara close.

The blond snuggled into his seme's chest. "Oi, Justin-san?"

"Hn?"

"Have you-"

"No."

The Uchiha yawned softly, resting his head on Deidara's shoulder.

"It will be dawn soon... you two should sleep at our place." Kagome smiled.

Justin simply rolled his eyes. "You mean MY place."

Itachi chuckled. "No, we can go back... and we have an important mission tomorrow, I have things to prepare."

"Awww!!" She pouted. "Then you'd better get your asses back here again soon!"

The Uchiha smiled, nodding. "We will..."

"Good!" She grinned, then yawned.

Justin smiled softly. "You're tired too, 'Gome."

Itachi nuzzled Deidara, kissing his cheek. "Let's go?"

"Aa... Ja, matta ne!"

The Uchiha smiled at the others. "See you soon, then..."

Deidara's wings appeared, wrapping around them, vanishing when they were in their bed. "Bed time, un~" Deidara yawned.

Itachi smiled, then stood. "I still need to prepare for the mission tomorrow..."

"Oyasumi~" The blond said, snuggling up in the blankets.

The Uchiha pecked Deidara's cheek. "Oyasumi, love." With that, he started packing some of the things they'd need, and his sun protection clothes, along with some food. Then, he sighed softly, closing the curtains before the sun rose. Looking at Deidara, he decided to go see if Madara was still awake. He checked the bags again, making sure everything was ready, and then left. When he entered Madara's room, his eyes widened slightly, and he blinked.

Madara was under the covers, resting peacefully. He held Miku in his arms, protectively.

Itachi walked over, shocked. "Sen... sei...?"

"Nnn..."

The boy shook Madara awake gently, staring.

"Huh...?" The older Uchiha opened his eyes, yawning. "It's day time... what do you want?

Itachi looked from Miku to Madara questioningly. "Who is she?"

"Miku..."

"... It's not the answer I want, sensei..." The younger Uchiha pouted, Madara never had told him about his daughter, so he had no clue.

"She's... my daughter."

Itachi stared, going silent. His eyes widened, and if he had a bit less self control, his jaw would have dropped. Then, he blinked. "What...?"

"She. Is. My. Daughter."

Miku whined, fidgeting a bit. Then, her eyes opened. "Hn... w-what time is it?"

Itachi shook his head, sighing. "You never told me you had one."

"It's day time... Freaking Itachi woke me up..." He groaned.

The girl smiled, snuggling close to her father. Then, she looked at the other Uchiha. "Hi..."

Itachi blinked. "Uh... Hi?"

"What is it, Ita?" Madara asked, tired and wanting to sleep more.

"I came for a visit, but now... explain?"

"It's a reeeeaaaaaally long story, and I'm too tired to tell it right now."

Itachi pouted. "You're no fun in the day time, sensei."

Miku chuckled. "When mom and dad fought I was just a baby, and mom locked Izuna and me away, and it was really hard on both of us, and on dad, too. Also, Izuna got somewhat depressed, so even with Tobi, who happens to be his... uh... I guess boyfriend, he still is sad and misses dad a lot. And also, dad is pissed at mom for that, and... well, basically, I escaped and popped up here, we cried, laughed and stuff... catching up on the past forty years, basically. Well yes, in elven time, as you may know, we're children until 50, because elves grow slower than humans... and other creatures. Something to do with making the beauty better. So, me being half elven, am on my teens in the 40's... That would be around fifteen in human time. Anyway, if you're asking how they have a kid, mom knows magic, and they managed to... make an mpreg thing."

Madara rolled his eyes. "Hashirama was the one to conceive, not me."

Itachi chuckled. "That's obvious, sensei. You only were uke once..." He grinned.

The girl chuckled, too. "Dad was topped by Itachi?"

"Shut the fuck up, baka!!" Madara threw a pillow at Itachi hitting him in the face with it.

Itachi chuckled, nodding. "Gomen, sensei~!" He smiled, yawning. "Anyway, I should go back to Dei... tonight I have a mission, too..." He waved. "See you later."

Miku smiled. "Bye, see you!!" She said, grinning.

"Ja... Zzz..."

The girl snuggled close, falling asleep some moments later.

Itachi silently walked back into the room he shared with Deidara, smiling softly. The blond had kicked the covers off himself, and was now sleeping peacefully. It was cute. He changed his clothes, then went to bed, pulling Deidara close.

Deidara moaned softly in his sleep, snuggling closer into the warmth provided by Itachi.

The Uchiha smiled, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

_Itachi blinked, opening his eyes. For a moment, all he saw was black... then some images, people. They were blurry, but he could make out Sasuke and Deidara, and some other person that was too far for him to see who it was. Then, he remembered. Sasuke and the others had attacked them, and... Deidara had interfered in the fight. Something must have hit him, for him to have been unconscious._

_Deidara lay on the ground, bleeding badly. He forced himself to stand up again. "Fuck you, Sasuke!!"_

_Sasuke smirked. "You interfered, that's what you get." He growled._

_Itachi tried standing, but his legs... the pain in them was too big._

_"I swear... I will __**kill you**__!"_

_The younger Uchiha chuckled. "I'll kill you first... and then Itachi, too!" He said, taking out his katana and pointing it at Deidara, getting in position._

_"No!!" Deidara charged forward._

_Sasuke vanished, appearing beside the blond and delivering a blow to the Siren's shoulder._

_Deidara screamed, wings appearing and knocking the younger vampire off._

_The Uchiha yelped, then regained his composure, charging forward again and trying to hit the wings, knowing it would weaken Deidara._

_The blond fell to the ground. His right wing was severely injured, and it hurt badly._

_Itachi watched in horror, not being able to do anything, as his brother coldly cut off Deidara's wings from his body._

_The blond screamed in agony, no longer having the strength to defend himself._

_Sasuke laughed madly as he saw the blood pouring from the blond's body, slowly, torturously killing him._

_Itachi felt his body going limp again, his eyes clouding with tears. He couldn't move, couldn't help... he couldn't do anything now. Deidara was dying, and he couldn't save him._

Deidara woke with a start, hearing Itachi sobbing in his sleep. He shook the brunette to wake him. "Ita!"

Itachi screamed, waking up. He was panting, tears streaming down his cheeks and his eyes were wide.

The blond hugged the vampire tight, stroking his hair. "Shhh... It's okay, Itachi. It was just a dream."

The brunette leaned against Deidara, closing his eyes. His breathing was still heavy as he wiped his tears away. "I... S-Sasuke... killed you... It was... t-terrible. I c-couldn't move..."

Deidara rocked slowly, continuing to stroke the Uchiha's hair. He started to hum a lullaby.

Itachi slowly calmed down, his breathing slowing. He snuggled into Deidara's chest, sighing. "W-what time is it, Dei?"

"It's an hour before sunset, un." The blond answered.

Itachi nodded, looking up at the Siren. "Thanks..." He smiled softly, closing his eyes. "You're... good at calming me."

Deidara smiled. "That's good."

The Uchiha leaned up, pecking the blond's lips.

The blond nuzzled his lover. "Are you feeling better now?"

Itachi nuzzled back, nodding. "Yeah... but that dream was scary..."

"What was it about, un?" Deidara asked, kissing the vampire's neck softly.

"Sasuke... he killed you and... I had to watch, I couldn't move..." The Uchiha sighed softly, leaning against Deidara.

The blond frowned, sighing softly. "Don't worry, Ita. That won't happen."

Itachi smiled softly, kissing the other's cheek. "Even if I'm hurt, I would never let him do that..."

Deidara nuzzled him again, stroking his hair once more. "I know. And I wouldn't be so weak as to succumb to him, anyways."

The Uchiha nodded, nuzzling back. He sighed contently, feeling the other stroke his hair. "I almost forgot just how good it was to be like this..." He smiled, kissing Deidara softly.

The blond returned the kiss, biting his seme's lip playfully. "So... did I, un."

Itachi lay back down on the bed, pulling Deidara with him and showering him with kisses. "Mine..." He whispered, licking the blond's lower lip and smiling.

Deidara chuckled softly, closing his eyes. He sighed happily, enjoying the affection.

The Uchiha looked over the blond's face, taking in the details. "You're so beautiful, Dei." He caressed the other's cheek gently.

Deidara opened his eyes again and smiled up at the vampire. "I'm not the only one, un." He whispered.

Itachi smiled, pecking the blond's lips. "No, but you are certainly the most beautiful..." He nuzzled Deidara softly, sighing contently.

"A Siren only matches the beauty of his lover..."

The Uchiha bit Deidara's ear softly, then kissed his cheek. "You've surpassed me in that, love."

"Mhm..." The blond smiled. "Heh... No. I haven't..."

Itachi chuckled. "Well, I still think you have." His hands wrapped protectively around Deidara. "Now let us not turn this into some pointless couple fight..."

Deidara smiled, snuggling into the warmth. "Agreed, un."

"Earlier today, before going to sleep... I went to check on Madara-sensei and..." Itachi paused, thinking. "I found out he has a daughter..."

Deidara blinked, staring in surprise. "Since when, un?!"

"Since the time with that lover he had... it seems like the elf locked the girl up in the safe elven area, meaning Madara couldn't reach her. He also has Izuna, sensei's brother." The Uchiha looked up. "The girl, Miku, ran away from her mother to meet Madara, and now she's here."

"She ran away...? Heaven knows that creates all sorts of conflicts." The blond said, speaking from experience.

Itachi sighed, kissing the other's cheek. "Well, this was a bad enough fight already before. Miku, being half-elven, has a nearly-elven age. It must be terrible to live more than forty years without knowing who your father is..." He sighed softly.

Deidara sighed. "I would rather not have known than to have been put in the trouble I'd been in."

The Uchiha nodded, stroking the other's hair softly. "At least she seems to know what she's doing... both Madara and Hashirama wouldn't dare hurt her."

"It's good to have that feeling of security, un." The blond said, closing his eyes. He let his body relax more under the Uchiha's gentle touches.

Itachi smiled, kissing Deidara's cheek. "It is..."

"Mm... Aishiteru, Itachi..." Deidara whispered, smiling softly.

The Uchiha kissed Deidara's neck, nuzzling. "Aishiterumo..." He whispered back.

The blond moaned softly, running his hand through the vampire's hair.

Itachi gave a soft moan back, licking and planting soft kisses all over the area. "I'm... never... letting go... again..." He whispered while he delivered the signs of affection to Deidara's neck.

Another soft moan escaped Deidara's lips. "Ah... Good, un... Don't let go..."

The Uchiha smiled, continuing his actions. "Before we leave... for the mission..." He bit down softly. "I want to hear you... I want to hear more of you." Slowly, he removed the blond's shirt.

Deidara smiled, nodding. "Yeah, un..."

Itachi kissed and nipped at the blond's collarbone, his hands going down Deidara's sides.

The blond moaned softly, arching into his lover's touch.

The Uchiha licked his way to one nipple, where he bit softly and sucked, before moving to the other.

Deidara moaned a bit louder, squirming a little bit.

Itachi smirked, running his hands up Deidara's sides again while his mouth went lower.

"Aahh..." The blond's breathing quickened slightly.

The Uchiha licked lower, arriving at Deidara's waist. He slowly removed the blond's pants, one of his hands going to the blond's lower back lifting him up slightly and caressing there. "I think I should still remember... where you're sensitive..." He whispered, finally getting the blond naked and turning him around, licking down his spine while his hands caressed Deidara's sides.

Deidara gasped, moaning loudly. It was hard not to squirm around insanely because of the pleasurable tingles running through his body.

"So cute..." Itachi nipped softly, his hands gently moving down, very slowly. "And all mine."

Another gasp followed the first, and the blond couldn't help but squirm a bit. "Nn...!!"

The Uchiha let his hands go from Deidara's sides to his backside, resting there while Itachi moved to the blond's waist, nipping and licking.

Deidara whined softly, the pleasure driving him a bit crazy. GOD it felt so good to be touched like this!

Itachi smirked, one of his hands moving teasingly over Deidara's entrance, a finger almost entering, but then stopping and moving to another place.

The blond whimpered softly, his breathing hitching.

The Uchiha removed his hand, replacing it with his mouth. Slowly, his tongue repeated the process of the finger.

Deidara gasped loudly, throwing his head back and moaning.

Itachi continued that, while one of his hands moved to stroke the blond's member.

The blond moaned loudly, gripping the sheets beneath him.

The vampire smirked, his tongue going up, and back to Deidara's lower back. He continued going up, his hand moving faster. When he arrived at the blond's shoulder, he placed his hips in line with Deidara's, making his still clothed erection touch the blond's ass through his pants. "Is there something you'd like me to do, or can I just tease you, Dei?"

Gasping, the blond shuddered and moaned. "Ahh... I-Itachiiii~ Hah, take me..."

Itachi thrust his hips forward, his hand moving over the tip of Deidara's cock. "I didn't hear that..."

He mewled softly, panting. "TAKE ME!!"

The Uchiha bit softly on the blond's neck, then pulled away. "Let me get rid of these clothes, then." He stepped back, undressing at a considerably slow pace.

Deidara watched the vampire, licking his lips. How tempting it was just to tackle and ride him right then.

After Itachi finally finished, he stepped forward and put his finger at Deidara's lips. "Get these wet..." He smirked, leaning down and licking the blond's cheek. "I'll have something bigger for you to suck on when you're done there."

The blond moaned, taking the Uchiha's fingers into his mouth and sucking them vigorously.

The vampire moaned softly, staring and licking his lips.

The blond finally released his seme's fingers, looking up at him with a smirk.

Itachi leaned down, kissing Deidara hard, his fingers going to the blond's entrance, one thrusting in. "Now you have something else to suck on, right?" He whispered, smirking.

Deidara moaned, enjoying the beautiful feeling of ecstasy. "H-hai..."

The Uchiha moved so he could thrust his fingers well and allow Deidara to do his task. "Do your work well and you get a reward, Dei..."

Deidara smirked, taking the Uchiha's length into his mouth. He sucked it hard, nipping at the tip.

Itachi moaned, bucking up and adding a second finger, thrusting them in and out of Deidara.

The blond moaned around the Uchiha's member, hollowing his cheeks. He reached up, using his hands to stroke what he couldn't fit into his mouth.

The brunette moaned louder than before, but still considerably low. His fingers moved faster, and he threw his head back at the feeling of Deidara's mouth.

Deidara sucked harder, deep-throating the vampire.

Itachi panted softly, adding a third finger and stretching the blond.

The blond licked the slit, moaning around his cock again.

The vampire closed his eyes, moving his fingers faster. Then, he pulled away from Deidara, before bringing the blond onto his lap. He nipped at the uke's neck, sucking softly. "You did a good job, Dei-chan..." He positioned the blond above his erection, slowly lowering him.

Deidara moaned, throwing his head back. It felt so good to feel the vampire fill him.

Itachi kissed the blond, before moving him up and down slowly.

The blond returned the kiss, moving himself up and down on the vampire's lap. He was slow at first, but quickly gained speed.

The Uchiha moaned, keeping his hands on Deidara's waist. "You're so hot... my uke..." He whispered, closing his eyes.

Deidara shuddered, becoming more rough. He moaned loudly, hitting his prostate.

Itachi lowered his hands to the blond's ass, caressing it softly and moaning.

The blond moaned again, moving faster. He wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck to steady himself.

The Uchiha thrust up, his arms wrapping around the blond and helping him continue steadily.

Deidara gasped, thrusting down extremely hard and moaning loudly.

Itachi moaned softly, closing his eyes. "Ah... Gods, how can you still be so tight, Dei?" He asked, moaning louder when the blond clenched his muscles, probably involuntarily.

"Nnn!! S-siren... r-remember?" Deidara gasped, moaning again as he repeated his previous actions.

The Uchiha leaned his hair frontwards, onto the blond's shoulder. He moaned, panting softly and stroking Deidara's lower back with one of his hands, slowly caressing it.

Deidara panted heavily, continuing his fast and rough pace. He felt himself getting close to release, especially with Itachi touching him in his sensitive places like that.

Itachi moaned, nibbling on the uke's earlobe. "I wonder... ah... can I make you cum from just this, Dei? Ah... I won't... touch your cock... so cum just by me fucking you like this..." He moved his hips up again to meet Deidara's thrusts.

The blond moaned again, just from those words. He continued with his movements, and soon his climax and released onto their chests.

The vampire moaned again, his head going back as he spilled himself into Deidara. Then, he fell back down onto the bed, panting softly, bringing Deidara to his chest. "Gods... that was..."

"Amazing..." The blond finished, struggling to catch his breath again.

Itachi nodded, carefully pulling out from the blond and sighing, closing his eyes. His breathing calmed, and he opened them again. "Ah... it's the second time we do this since we're ok, and we always have to leave right after..." He snuggled close to Deidara, holding the blond.

Deidara finally slowed his breaths, relaxing again. "Aa... but it's still been two of the best fucks ever, un." He chuckled softly.

The Uchiha chuckled, smiling. "That's true." He yawned softly. "But I'm getting tired... I guess it's from sleeping little and using up energy." Itachi kissed the blond's cheek. "I think we can rest a bit before leaving..."

"Aa..." The blond yawned before falling asleep peacefully. He smiled contently in his sleep, snuggling.

Itachi pulled the covers over them, snuggling back and falling asleep with Deidara.

Miku knocked on Itachi's door, sighing. "Itachi-nii!!! Dad said you guys are late, it's almost dawn already!" She said, pouting. The door was locked, and she didn't know if knocking it down was safe.

Deidara yawned, waking up. "Huh?" He went over, putting pants on and opening the door. "Who are you...?"

The girl stared, then glomped the blond. "I'm Miku! You should be Deidara, right?" She grinned.

"Oh!" He smiled, hugging the girl in return. "Aa."

Miku smiled back, then chuckled. "Itachi-nii should have left for the mission already, dad said time's up... meaning he missed it."

Deidara blinked, then laughed. "Oh, well. Let him sleep, then. It's been a long week for us both, un."

The girl nodded, chuckling. "Dad told me somethings that happened..." She smiled.

"Oh?" The blond stepped out, closing the door quietly behind him.

Miku hugged Deidara, snuggling close. "How... how did Itachi-nii tame you?"

"By proving he truly cared, un." The blond replied, nuzzling her.

The Uchiha nuzzled back, nodding. "I wish mom and dad would get along again..."

"Hey... What do you say we go into the town and get some food, un?" Deidara smiled.

She grinned, nodding. "Who and whose is this kid?" Asked a voice behind them, surprising Miku. She turned to see Kakuzu, which she recognized by the description in his 'criminal file'.

"Nobody you need to know, Kakuzu." Deidara glared at the incubus, moving in front of her protectively.

Miku looked out from behind Deidara. "Don't mess with me, or Madara will kill you." She said simply.

"Shh!!" The blond scolded her. "Back off, Kakuzu." He warned.

The incubus sighed, continuing to walk.

Deidara relaxed again. "Careful around him, I don't trust him, un."

She chuckled, nodding. "I'm not a kid, and I use magic and know how to fight..."

"But Madara still wouldn't approve, and I don't either."

Miku shook her head, grinning. "Deidara, I bet I'm older than you..."

"How old are you, un?" The blond asked.

"Oh?" Deidara blinked, smiling. "I'd be about 19 in human age."

She chuckled. "Well, for the elves, the 50 is about... 15, so I'm younger than you in developing. Elves grow up slowly~"

"And siren's end up stuck at a certain point." The blond chuckled.

Miku nodded, grinning. "Well, full elves are not considered children after the 50 years old, and when they're 200, they're adults... and we stop getting old in appearance when we reach the 20-year-old human appearance..."

"About the same here, un." Deidara smiled.

She thought for a moment, before asking something that to some would be embarrassing, but to her... "Is it true that Sirens are addicted to sex?"

"Um.." The blond blinked, before sighing. "Honestly, yes. Sirens are well known for their strong sex drive."

Miku chuckled. "Is Itachi enough for you? I mean, when you're with him... do you think only of him, as in him being enough to satisfy you, or you need others, too?"

Deidara laughed. "Should you really be asking about this?"

She grinned. "I'm just curious... you didn't answer me."

"Well... I don't know yet, un."

"What will you do if... he's not enough?" She asked, pouting. "That could be a problem…"

"I... don't know..."

Miku nodded, then they heard a yawn... from inside the room. Well, it seems like Itachi woke up. "Speaking of him... he's waking up." She grinned.

The Uchiha blinked, looking around. Cold bed. No Deidara. Voice outside...

"Oh? We should go back in for him then, un." Deidara said, opening the door again.

Itachi smiled, seeing both Miku and Deidara. "Hi..." He greeted, standing and walking towards them. He chuckled when Miku 'aww'ed because he hugged Deidara and kissed him softly.

"In my opinion, he's enough." Said Miku, smiling. That comment made Itachi blink, curious. He didn't ask, choosing to hold Deidara close and nuzzle him back, chuckling softly.

The blond blinked. _'She shouldn't know this stuff yet...'_

Itachi sat on the bed, pulling Deidara onto his lap. Miku sat beside them, examining them both. "Miku-chan, what were you guys talking about?"

"Basically... sex." The blond said bluntly.

The younger Uchiha nodded, chuckling. "Yeah..."

Itachi shook his head, smiling. "Had to be sensei's daughter, after all..." He kissed Deidara's neck, sensing something... "Dei, is everything alright? You seem insecure about something."

"Hm? No, nothing." Deidara lied. _'Will he really be able to handle me...?'_

The brunette sighed. "I can sense it when you lie, Dei... but you don't have to tell me..." He nuzzled the blond, closing his eyes. "I'm just worried, I guess."

The blond then remembered the tattoos, and their power. He wouldn't have to tell... after thinking it, Itachi should just... know.

Itachi sensed that Deidara was insecure, but even with that bond, they couldn't read thoughts. He still wasn't sure what it was, but he did have an idea of it.

Miku pouted. "You guys are depressing now... Dei, I say he'll be enough, don't worry... I know what I'm saying." She grinned... then faded into the air.

Deidara blinked. "Woah."

The Uchiha blinked, then lay down, pulling the blond close. "Dei, are you worried about me... not being able to handle you?" He asked.

Slowly, the blond nodded.

Itachi sighed softly, closing his eyes. "I promise I'll do my best... I'm going to take care of you, and of what you need and want..." He kissed Deidara's cheek.

Deidara smiled, relaxing. "Oh, and you missed your mission."

The vampire paled. "Oh. Fuck."

The blond laughed. "Relax, un."

"Deidara, that mission... was very, very important..."

"Oh...?" The blond blinked.

"Well, you see... as long as I know, we had our one and only chance to take down two clans of hunters at once... and... we lost it."

"Oh..." Deidara pouted.

Itachi smiled softly. "At least I had a good reason."

"Yeah, un." The blond smiled. "Probably why Madara isn't killing you."

"Not true... he won't kill me because he's happy now." The Uchiha nuzzled his lover, chuckling. "I'm happy, too..." He kissed Deidara softly, stroking his hair.

Deidara smiled, closing his eyes. "Mmm..."

Itachi held the other close, smiling. "So cute..." The Uchiha whispered, his hands roaming over the other's chest slowly.

A soft sigh escaped the blond's lips.

"It's almost dawn already, but I'm not tired…" The Uchiha smiled softly, kissing Deidara's neck. "But I'm enjoying all this time with you… it makes me feel complete."

"If you're not tired than...?"

Itachi smirked, licking softly over Deidara's neck, his hands moving to the blond's nipples.

"Oohh.... so that's a yes?" He smiled.

"Of course, koi." The Uchiha nibbled and let his fangs grow, before changing positions. He kissed the blond's neck again, now being on top of him with Deidara facing upwards, and his hands rested teasingly over the growing bulge in his uke's pants.

Deidara moaned softly, closing his eyes. "Ah..."

Itachi's hands moved slowly, while he also teased the blond's neck. His fangs put some pressure, but he pulled away and delivered kisses and licks before they actually sunk in.

A small gasp escaped the blond's lips before a moan followed.

The Uchiha finally bit down, his hands undoing the other's pants as he drank slowly.

Deidara moaned, running his hand through Itachi's hair.

Itachi pulled back, licking his lips, then Deidara's neck. "You're so tasty..." He whispered, nibbling on the other's ear while finally getting rid of Deidara's pants.

The blond shuddered, moaning softly again.

The vampire's fingers moved slowly over the blond's erection, his mouth going to Deidara's collarbone. All his movements were teasingly and painfully slow... he wanted to make Deidara beg, and he'd get that.

"Nnnn.... Itaaa... Hayaku..."

Itachi chuckled, licking over both of Deidara's nipples and moving his fingers down to the other's balls, then back up.

"Itaaaaaa!"

The Uchiha bit down on a nipple, and his fingers wrapped around the blond's erection. While Itachi's mouth continued moving, his hand around the other's cock just stayed there, not moving, but at the same time bringing more heat into the area.

Deidara groaned, thrusting up into the Uchiha's hand.

Itachi smirked and finally arrived close to the other's member, removing his hand. He licked over it, then took the whole cock into his mouth and sucked.

Deidara threw his head back, moaning. Itachi always gave the best blowjobs.

The Uchiha moaned around the cock, one of his hands moving over Deidara's right hand mouth.

The blond moaned again, squirming slightly. "Ahh..."

Then, Itachi stopped his mouth's movements, just keeping Deidara's cock in there, his other hand holding the blond's hips down. Slowly, his tongue traced over the tip.

Deidara gasped, whimpering. "Itaaa...."

The Uchiha didn't move more than his tongue, repeating the same movement.

"Nnnnnn...!!"

Itachi then removed his mouth, standing and going towards a small cupboard, with three drawers.

"W-what are you doing....?"

The vampire licked his lips, chuckling. "I have a little present for you." He opened one of the drawers, searching for what he wanted.

"Which would be...?"

Itachi found what he was looking for, and smirked. "Close your eyes... well closed."

"Hn..." The blond obeyed.

The Uchiha walked back to the bed, carrying with him the chosen item. He crawled over Deidara, putting a black collar around the blond's neck, and connecting a leash to the collar. "It looks so cute..." He whispered, licking over the uke's lips.

"Wha...?" Deidara opened his eyes, blinking.

Itachi thrust his hips against the blond's own, their erections touching. "A cute collar, and a leash..." He traced over the golden letters on the collar, which read 'Uchiha Itachi's angel'.

Deidara traced the katakana on the collar with his fingers. "Uchiha Itachi no tenshi...?"

"Yes..." The Uchiha kissed Deidara's shoulder, sucking softly. "I had that made a long time ago... for you..." He whispered.

The blond moaned softly. "Kawaii..."

Itachi smiled, continuing his movements, while one of his hands stroked the blond softly. "As cute as you are."

The blond moaned. "Mhmm..."

The Uchiha kept a steady pace on his movements, not as slow as before but not fast. His mouth moved down one of Deidara's sides, slowly.

Deidara gasped. "A-aahh..."

Itachi smirked, licking and sucking while his hand squeezed softly.

"Ahh... Nnnn..."

The Uchiha arrived at his destination, the blond's waist, and nibbled softly.

Deidara gasped, moaning.

Itachi moved slowly back to Deidara's erection, licking it.

"Ahh... Itaaa!! Onegai, hayaku!"

"But Dei..." The Uchiha licked slowly once more. "I won't know what you want unless you tell me... exactly... what that is."

"Onegai... take me, un..."

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?" Itachi smirked. "Care to describe your wish?"

"TAKE ME!" The blond frowned. "Enough teasing!"

The Uchiha took the cock into his mouth, sucking hard. He wouldn't take the blond yet, but that didn't mean he couldn't speed things up.

Deidara moaned loudly.

After some time, Itachi pulled away and went back up to Deidara's ear. "Oh, I think I remembered what your wish means... You want me to give you my fingers to suck, then those fingers will go down to your beautiful ass, slip through the crack, and trace over your little hole, that's always so tight... then one will slowly go in... and start stretching you, and then another follows... Both thrust faster in and out of your body, making you moan... I add a third finger, and you moan louder... you usually would beg me for more... Now what would more be?" Itachi smirked. "Oh... you want me to remove my fingers from your hot, tight, little ass... and place my big, hard cock in their place. I thrust into you... filling you completely... Hm... a hard cock, completely inside you. You want to be filled by me, and want me thrusting in and out... slow, then fast... You want to scream in pleasure, and spill your hot cum all over..." He stroked the blond while saying that.

"Hahh... hah...." Deidara shuddered at the words, blushing. "Ah, yes! Itachi, un! I want your thick hard cock in my ass!"

The Uchiha smirked, his fingers touching Deidara's lips. "Then suck... and I'll grant your wish, Dei-chan."

The blond took the fingers into his mouth, sucking roughly.

Itachi moaned softly, his cock aching. He wanted so much to do it quick, but teasing was so fun... Licking his lips, he removed his fingers and crashed his lips against the blond's, his fingers going down and slipping between the ass cheeks, matching Itachi's description, with one finger slowly entering.

Deidara moaned into the Uchiha's mouth, feeling pleasure surge through him as Itachi dominated him.

The Uchiha's fingers continued working down there, thrusting in and out, stretching Deidara and preparing him well for what was to come. Itachi pulled away from the kiss, looking at the blond's ass. "Hmm... It looks so beautiful, Dei. My fingers sliding in and out of you... I can see how you stretch around them..."

"Ahh.... Teme... hayakuuuu..."

Itachi smirked, leaning down and licking around his fingers. "Be patient... soon, I'll fill you... so much..." He chuckled, once again licking over the entrance and fingers.

"Ohhh...." Deidara moaned.

Then, the Uchiha pulled back and concentrated, effectively creating a perfect copy of himself.

Deidara blinked, utterly confused.

Itachi chuckled, climbing over Deidara and kissing him, thrusting in slowly. "I said... I'm going to fill you..." He licked the blond's lips, moaning softly as the tight heat engulfed him. "... Completely..."

Deidara moaned, closing his eyes again. "Aaahhhhhh..."

The Uchiha pulled out, thrusting in again, while the clone took his time kissing Deidara.

Deidara moaned louder, enjoying the double action.

The real Itachi chuckled softly, leaning down and sucking on one of his uke's nipples while still thrusting. The clone didn't break the kiss, his fingers working on the other nipple.

The blond moaned again, shuddering slightly.

Itachi pulled away, and his clone broke the kiss. Smirking, he carefully added a finger to the blond's entrance.

"Aaa..." Deidara whimpered softly.

The Uchiha continued thrusting in and out, slowly adding a second finger. "You'll get used to more, soon."

Deidara moaned, gasping slightly.

While his original prepared Deidara for the larger intrusion, the Itachi clone ran his fingers over the black collar, holding the leash in his other hand.

"Aaah..." The blond blushed slightly, imagining what was to come.

Itachi now had four fingers and his cock in the blond, and he continued carefully stretching him. He smirked softly, seeing his clone kiss Deidara again.

"Mhmm..." Deidara moaned, arching his back.

When the clone pulled away, the original Itachi spoke again, moving faster. "Dei... do you want us both inside you? Two large cocks thrusting into you..."

"Ah, yes!" Deidara moaned, panting softly.

Slowly, Itachi removed the fingers and changed positions. He lay down, Deidara on top of him. Then, he made the blond lean forwards onto him, and his clone came from behind the blond, positioning himself. "Dei, this will hurt... even for you." He warned, before very slowly entering.

Deidara gasped, tensing a bit. He whimpered, wrapping his arms tight around his lover.

"Shh..." The Uchiha wrapped his arms around the blond, holding him close and kissing him softly. "It will get better soon... wait a bit..." When the clone was completely inside, both Itachis moaned lowly, and they waited for Deidara to adjust to both.

The blond slowly relaxed, nodding. "M-move..."

Itachi nodded, and his clone was the one to move first, slowly thrusting in and out.

Deidara whimpered softly, followed by a moan.

Soon, both Itachis were moving at a gentle but pleasurable pace, knowing that like that they could still hurt the blond easily.

The blond moaned loudly.

The original Uchiha closed his eyes, being able to feel both the pleasure from his own body and the clone. "Ah..."

"M-motto~"

Itachi moved faster, throwing his head back and moaning.

Deidara moaned loudly, gasping when he felt an extra wave of pleasure.

Itachi claimed his lover's lips, while his clone continued thrusting fast.

The blond moaned loudly into his lover's mouth, overwhelmed by all the pleasure.

Itachi moaned back, his hand going down and stroking the blond in time with their thrusts.

Deidara threw his head back, screamig in pleasure.

Itachi smirked, moaning louder. "Dei... cum for me..." He whispered.

"Aa... ah...!!" The blond screamed, hitting climax and cumming.

The Uchiha moaned loudly as Deidara's muscles clenched, and both Itachis released into Deidara. The clone poofed away soon after, and the real Itachi held Deidara close, panting softly. "Ah... Who... wasn't going to be able to handle you?"

Deidara panted, too tired to reply.

Itachi smirked, kissing the other softly. "That's what I thought."

The blond slowly calmed his breaths, snuggling.

The Uchiha chuckled softly, stroking the blond's hair. He tugged gently on the leash, before taking it off from the collar, setting it beside the bed. "From now on, you're only mine..." He whispered.

"Zzz...."

Itachi nuzzled the sleeping blond, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**~Back with Sasu and Neji~**

Sasuke walked into the cave, seeing Neji there, tied, just as he left him. "How are you feeling now, Neji?"

The Hyuuga looked up at him, glaring angrily.

The Uchiha chuckled. "I thought so." He prepared another dose of the medication, and injected it. No use having Neji move around so early. "You know... if you came to my side, you wouldn't have to be drugged and tied... and you'd have your special dagger back."

Neji flinched, still glaring. "Fuck off, Uchiha!"

"And to think that we had a friendly conversation earlier..."

"That was before you **turned** me!!"

"You know my reasons, Neji..." Smirking, Sasuke sat down beside the Hyuuga.

"I don't **care** what your reasons are!!" Neji shouted.

"But you should be smart enough to realize that you won't fit with the humans again. Vampires and werewolves are hated, they are some of the creatures who are never seen as possible allies. Your only chance is to stick with me... or be hunted down by Akatsuki."

"... And you wonder why I hate you."

"I love you, too."

"No! That's what you don't get, Sasuke!" Neji glared. "I **don't** and **can't** love you!!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Of course you can! We're both vampires, it's just you... make a wish, close your eyes and kiss~"

"And this is **why** I can't love you." He said. "You're completely inconsiderate to how I feel!"

The Uchiha frowned, his tone changing completely. "And not once have you considered my own feelings, because you always thought vampires were monsters... well, now you can see how we suffer, and feel, too."

Neji was taken aback by this comment for a moment. "Sasuke... You knowingly tore me away from my family!! How are you **not** a monster?!"

"I know, Neji... But I was hurt; I just needed to do something. Don't tell me you've never made a mistake? Well, now it's done! I also don't have family left, it's not like I can't understand that."

"No, but you **took** me away from mine!!" Neji said, tears now streaking his face.

"At least I wasn't someone close to you... and I didn't kill them." Sasuke closed his eyes. "Differently from that, the person I trusted and loved the most killed all my family."

The Hyuuga closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure... and failing horribly. He couldn't stop the flow of tears streaking his face.

After some time, the Uchiha pulled Neji close and wiped his tears away gently, drying his face.

Neji didn't pull away, mostly due to the fact that he couldn't really move much.

Sasuke sighed. "Look, I know what I did is terrible, but it's not like there's a way to undo it."

"But why... did you do it in the first place?" Neji sobbed. "You claim to love me and then do this to me?! How is that love?!"

"I told you, Neji... I was hurt, we were just fighting and... Some part of me said that the only way to have you, was to take you away from them and turn you. I know it was wrong, but believe me, love hurts. A lot. I just couldn't stand much more."

"Love... shouldn't hurt..." Neji said, sobbing again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So you mean that when the person you love hates you, love is still cute, perfect and all that stupid shit?"

Neji fell silent, opening his eyes and looking at Sasuke again. "You would have stood a chance... but not now. Not anymore."

"Yeah, right..." The Uchiha sighed. "You never would listen to me before, it was always hate, hate, hate. I wouldn't be able to do anything even back then, and you know it."

"You're such a pain in the ass, Sasuke!!"

Suddenly, Sasuke grinned predatorily. "If you wish so..." In a second he was on top of Neji, who was now lying down on the bed. Sasuke undid the ropes, knowing the other wouldn't be able to escape.

The Hyuuga gasped, eyes wide. "Bastard!!"

The Uchiha smirked, leaning down and licking over the bite mark he left on Neji's neck. His hands slowly undid the other's clothing.

"Ah... Hey, no! Stop it!"

Sasuke stared at Neji's now naked body, licking his lips. "Neji..." He whispered, leaning down and kissing the other before he could complain, his hands slowly stroking the newly-turned vampire.

The Hyuuga's senses were heightened, and so he was extremely sensitive. A moan forced its way out. "Sasuke... stop!"

The Uchiha stopped for a moment, his mouth moving to the other's ear and nibbling softly. "If I'm to be denied for our lives, let me have you at least once." He asked in a whisper.

"Nn... n-no... Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed, his hands moving once again. "Neji, only once... I don't want to force you. I won't be just like _him_..."

"From the sounds of it... you're already like Itachi..." Neji said.

The Uchiha pulled away, walking out of the cave.

After a few minutes, the Hyuuga forced himself to sit up against the walls. The effects of the drug were wearing off. He threw on his clothes, and headed out of the cave. Freedom.

Sasuke sat on a rock close to the cave, silently crying.

Neji sensed the other, but also... sensed what he was doing. He frowned, feeling a bit of guilt. Then he thought for a moment. Where would he go if he escaped from Sasuke? He wasn't really free. He never would be. His frown deepened.

The Uchiha bit his lip, looking up at the moon. It was close to dawn, but he didn't feel like going back into the cave. At all.

The Hyuuga just stood there a while before going to the Uchiha. "Sasuke..."

Said vampire didn't move, just letting his tears fall as he continued looking at the moon.

Neji went closer, sitting next to him. "I'm sorry, Sasuke... I'm just angry..."

"... G-go away if you want to..." Whispered the Uchiha. "I don't care... when the sun rises, I won't have to care."

"Sasuke... Where the hell do I have to go?" Neji asked. "Nowhere. You said it yourself, I can't fit in with my family anymore..."

"... Don't force yourself to be with me. You're a vampire; you can just... hide somewhere and kill." He muttered.

"Which would make me the same monster that I hate." Neji said. "I'd rather die."

"Heh. By drinking from me, it's the same as killing someone. Every time you do so, I'll need to go out to feed again."

"Explains why I'm out here sitting with you, doesn't it? I told you; I'd rather die."

"Hn, so I'll go somewhere else to make my own death and leave you here so you can choose the cave." Muttered Sasuke, wiping off his tears and standing, while even more tears fell down.

"... You're pathetic." Neji said. "And... so am I."

"Hn..." The Uchiha jumped down from the rock, walking away. Even if the sun wasn't up yet, he could already feel the morning air. Some more minutes and he'd be free... to have his soul devoured by demons, but free.

Neji, not wanting to be alone, went after him. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around, sighing. He didn't want to let Neji look into his eyes, so he closed them. "What is it now?"

"I... don't want to be left alone..."

"You just said... I'm like Itachi..." He opened his eyes slowly, looking away. He didn't want the other to see him that hurt, even if he was already crying. "Why would you want the company... of someone like that?"

"Sasuke, I said that only because I'm angry with you." Neji said, sighing. "You're not like Itachi... You said you didn't want to force me into sex. Itachi **did**."

"Even so... what I did was really something he would do, and you don't deserve someone who caused you pain. My plan also failed, both of us lost..."

"I'm not so sure your plan failed..." Neji said, hiding against a tree. "The sun is rising..."

"Take cover, then..." Muttered Sasuke, waiting for the sun.

Neji pulled Sasuke under the cover of the trees. "Not. Without. You."

The Uchiha sighed. "Why do you even care? I prefer to die than become anything like him..."

"Sasuke, you aren't like him!" Neji said. "You did that... to try and make me understand you. Know what? It worked. Itachi would have done it just to hurt me."

The Uchiha let more tears fall, taking in a sharp breath.

Neji hesitated, before pulling Sasuke into a kiss.

Sasuke was surprised, and he kissed back. But he pulled away soon, looking down. "The sun rose, and the trees won't cover much. There's a clearing between here and the cave, so..." He bit his lip, before picking up Neji and covering him well, before running back up to the cave.

"W-wait, what?!" Neji clung tight.

The Uchiha winced as the sun burned his skin, but thankfully he made it in time to the cave. Setting Neji down on the bed, he panted, closing his eyes. "A... are you... ok?"

"Y-yes... but... ARE YOU INSANE?!"

Sasuke smiled, wincing again. "We would both get burned... I got a bit hurt with this, but you're safe, so yeah..."

"If you had let me speak before... there was an underground entrance near there." Neji said. "Baka."

The Uchiha sighed, leaning against the wall. "I don't care..."

Neji smiled softly, snuggling under the covers and yawning. "You're such a pain in the ass."

"Tomorrow, Neji, tomorrow... not in the mood now." Sasuke smiled, painfully going over to the bed and snuggling close to Neji. "Also, it's morning already... ouch..." He pulled Neji into his arms, sighing.

This time, Neji didn't struggle or sigh. He relaxed, thinking that perhaps Sasuke really wasn't that bad.

The Uchiha looked up, smiling softly. "Neji... what was that kiss about?"

"Sleep. Now."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Answer first, or I won't let you sleep. I mean it."

"..."

The Uchiha thought for a moment, wondering what would happen now. Even so, he carried on his threat, biting down on Neji's neck.

Neji gasped, moaning. "S-Saasukeee...!"

Sasuke smirked, stopping. "Answer."

"Because... I don't want you dead..."

"That doesn't explain the kiss." Said the Uchiha, stroking the other's cheek.

"It got you to stay alive, didn't it?"

"Was it just that?" He asked, looking into Neji's eyes.

"I... don't know."

Sasuke smiled. "I know how to answer that..." He pulled Neji closer, wincing, and then kissed his lips softly.

Neji blinked, then closed his eyes and gently returned the kiss.

The Uchiha ran his hands through Neji's hair, pulling away after a moment.

"Mmm... Now can we sleep?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. "As long as you're here when I wake up..."

"Deal..." The Hyuuga yawned, falling asleep.

The Uchiha closed his eyes, following suit.


End file.
